<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naturesque: A Fall of Freedom by summerbaytroubles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042468">Naturesque: A Fall of Freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbaytroubles/pseuds/summerbaytroubles'>summerbaytroubles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ashley &amp; Christie Xavier [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Childhood Trauma, Disasters, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbaytroubles/pseuds/summerbaytroubles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley Darmer - a mutant greatly feared. Her father, Charles Xavier, raised her in the mansion for years in fear of her mutation spiralling out of control and causing yet another deadly (whilst accidental) disaster. But S.H.I.E.L.D. have been watching her, and they're now hungry for her to join them, despite Charles' wishes. The Avengers warm to her swiftly, Stark finds her mutation fascinating - but the X Men are her family and believe she's in danger if she's out of their sight. So the battle over Ashley begins.</p>
<p>And then, there's Steve.</p>
<p>(This fanfic ties into my other story - Assassin in Asgard, and will run alongside a new story 'Assassin in HYDRA'. Ashley is Christie's sister. Feel free to give those other books a read because they will be running alongside each other eventually!)<br/>This work is also on fanfiction.net x</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ashley &amp; Christie Xavier [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "she's unfocused!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you're here from 'Assassin in Asgard' then welcome back! If you're new, I hope you enjoy this. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Darmer! Pay attention," Professor Wade snapped. The entire class craned their necks to stare at Ashley who was sitting there looking bored out of her mind, her head lazily leaning on her hand. She didn't even notice that everyone was looking at her until one of them let out a smug snigger, causing her to snap her head up with a start.</p>
<p>"Oh," she mumbled awkwardly, sitting up straight. “I…sorry.” Professor Wade frowned and those buried lines deepening further in his forehead.</p>
<p>"Is everything alright?" he asked carefully. All eyes fell on Ashley again and she felt the cynical stares practically bore into her soul, causing her skin to feel prickly hot. She began to sweat but had to keep her composure before she absolutely lost her cool and started to see silver.</p>
<p>That was the <em>last thing</em> she wanted this close to the exams. She was so close.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, sir. I'm sorry, I must’ve just drifted off…” she apologised, raising her hands in assurance. “S-so, what were-” Suddenly, the harsh sound of the school bell went off, rudely interrupting her words. The class were already rushing to pack everything away, chatting to each other in the process, but swiftly stopped as Professor Wade gave a loud impatient ‘ahem’.</p>
<p>They all froze in their tracks.</p>
<p>"Remember the homework," were his only stern words.</p>
<p><em>"Yes Professor Wade," </em>they all chanted back unenthusiastically. But Ashley said nothing at all - other things were playing too heavily on her mind and she was far too distracted to focus on pointless homework. She didn't even want to be around these kids. She wanted to be with the other guys, where she actually <em>belonged.</em></p>
<p>"Off you go then. Er, Ashley - may I have a quick word with you, please?” Professor Wade requested with a risen hand. Ashley rolled her eyes and shrugged whilst everyone else gave her pitiful looks as they bustled outside. </p>
<p>"I'll wait for you out there," Rogue hissed as she swept past her and out of the classroom. Once the room was finally empty, Professor Wade slowly sat back behind his desk and fiddled with a pen, his eyes locked firmly on Ashley. She quickly finished packing her stuff away and stood up hesitantly whilst slinging the bag onto her right shoulder.</p>
<p>“Come here, Ashley," Professor Wade spoke quietly. She walked over to the desk obediently and narrowly avoiding his eye contact. "What's going on with you? You were not present <em>at all </em>today - and even more so than usual.”</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Ashley apologised again, this time more blandly than before. "I didn't mean to be-"</p>
<p>"What happened? Is something wrong? You can always talk to me, you know," Professor Wade pressed on, clearly refusing to drop the conversation that easily. Immediately, Ashley felt her heart pound and her stomach churn, making it extremely difficult for her to keep her composure in return.</p>
<p>What a stupid statement for him to make - why, out of <em>all</em> people, would she speak to <em>him</em>?</p>
<p>“Nothing’s wrong. Nothing in particular, I mean,” she hummed distantly, staring intently at the floor beneath her.</p>
<p>"Are you nervous about doing well in the end of year exams tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“The exams? I know you have your future of the X Men riding on them…” Ashley internally rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her deep red waves stressfully. It was quickly dawning on her that until she gave a firm answer, he wasn't about to let this go.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes that's <em>exactly</em> the problem," she nodded a little over enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“I knew it. You mustn’t stress - you’ve worked so hard this year for the most part," Professor Wade pointed out. Ashley raised an eyebrow at his particular choice of words, but said nothing. "But you shouldn't let it worry you…we all have faith that you’ll do well.”</p>
<p>"Yeah you're right. I shouldn’t be concerned - thanks Professor! I feel <em>so much</em> better already!” Ashley beamed, trying to look 100 times perkier than she did before. But as she turned around to leave, she found herself interrupted.</p>
<p>"I'm going to refer you to Professor Xavier. I think you should talk to him." Ashley spun back around at the speed of lightening and her face immediately dropped.</p>
<p>"You're going to…<em>what</em>? <em>Why?!</em>”</p>
<p>"You're not in trouble," Professor Wade sighed with a shake of his head, "if <em>that's</em> what you think."</p>
<p>“No, I didn't think I was <em>in trouble</em>," Ashley muttered back. "I just don't think <em>that's</em> necessarily the solution to whatever is going on."</p>
<p>“I’d argue that it was, Ashley. I really don't want you to panic. It could potentially ruin your performance-"</p>
<p>"It won’t, I swear, I'm fine - so could you <em>please</em> not tell him? He doesn't need to know every single thing that’s going on with me. If I wanted him to, I would’ve let him in my head <em>years</em> ago,” Ashley begged, rubbing her fingers against her palm and gradually feeling it get warm under her touch. "Can I go now? I'm <em>genuinely</em> hungry." Professor Wade finally gave a short nod, implying she was dismissed. So Ashley rushed out of the classroom - just to accidentally run straight into Rogue, who was still waiting. Rogue absolutely adored her and Ashley saw her as a great friend - but she just needed some time to cool off a little.</p>
<p>"How was it? What did he want? Did you get in trouble?” All the questions rushed out at once as Rogue grabbed Ashley's arm and they walked down the mansion’s hallway.</p>
<p>"He wants to refer me to Dad," Ashley grumbled miserably. "He thinks I'm anxious about the examination period."</p>
<p>“Well…are you?" Rogue frowned.</p>
<p>“No! I <em>wasn't</em> until he mentioned it! It's like…it was like he was <em>desperate</em> to squeeze something out of me, and with enough persistence, he did <em>exactly</em> that," Ashley shrugged carelessly. Rogue sighed. There was only so much she could get out of Ashley at a time, and she could tell that today wasn’t going to be a successful one.</p>
<p>“Look I've gotta go meet Bobby," she told her apologetically. "Tell me how that chat goes with your pops, I'll see you later, okay Ash?” Ashley nodded and gave Rogue a quick hug before watching her rush down the corridor - then she went the opposite direction to the staff room where all the teachers were relaxing. They were all chilling together, sipping beers and chatting away as the sun streamed through the tall windows.</p>
<p>"Hey, no students allowed!” Scott joked as soon as Ashley walked in. The rest of them chuckled to themselves as she shut the wooden door behind her and let her deep red locks cascade loosely down her back, instead of that tight messy ponytail she usually wore.</p>
<p>"Ha <em>ha</em>," she rolled her eyes dryly, leaning over the counter. Storm slid her a chilled bottle of water and Ashley caught it with a thankful smile.</p>
<p>“So, how was class?" Storm asked playfully. Ashley raised a sceptical eyebrow and hopped up to sit on the counter surface.</p>
<p>"Is that a <em>serious</em> question?"</p>
<p>"<em>I</em> still find it hilarious that they made you take a class with a bunch of teens and pass the exams <em>before</em> you can come on missions with us," Scott continued to laugh, fully cracking up at this point. But Ashley reached over and swiftly whacked him over the back of his head, cutting his laughter off.</p>
<p>“Shut up! It’s <em>seriously</em> not even funny," she snapped irritably as Scott winced and rubbed his head.</p>
<p>“It’s not, you’re right Ash. I, for one, think it's a <em>great</em> idea," Storm told her, nudging Scott with her elbow sharply. She cleared her throat and delivered a little smile to Ashley. "You're just polishing up what you already know, right? Think of it as… a refresher class."</p>
<p>"Yeah! I just hope you don't get called to the Principal’s Office," Scott hummed quietly. As soon as the words left his mouth, Logan strode into the room carrying yet another pack of beers, dressed in his classic dark jeans and tight white top.</p>
<p>"Oh <em>there</em> you are, Red," he frowned once he noticed Ashley sitting there. “Your dad wants to see you." Scott couldn't hold it in - he burst out laughing again immediately, throwing his head back as if he had never experienced anything funnier in his life.</p>
<p>"Are you <em>serious</em>? I thought- Scott, shut <em>up! </em>I thought I told him not to bother," Ashley grumbled as she shoved herself off the counter.</p>
<p>"You told <em>who</em> not to bother?" Storm blinked.</p>
<p>"Professor Wade! He's adamant that I go and see him because he thinks I'm nervous about these <em>stupid</em> exams," Ashley explained with a muffled voice.</p>
<p>"Aren't they tomorrow?" Logan raised an eyebrow, pulling one of the beers from the pack.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Ashley confirmed. "And now I've got to go before the guy comes to find me himself."</p>
<p>"Good luck, kid,” Scott smirked.</p>
<p>“Scott, I <em>really</em> don't like you," Ashley hissed as she got up and swept out of the room in a rush.</p>
<p>"Oh c'mon Ashley, we all know THAT’S not true!" Scott called back before launching into another amused laugh.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>She knocked on the office door, her stomach twisting and turning as she waited anxiously for a response. Her breath hitched slightly in her throat and she had to squeeze her eyes shut so that she could calm herself down.</p>
<p>Before she knew it, he had called her in.</p>
<p>Ashley opened the door and peered her head round to see Professor X sat behind the desk, writing something out with a frown plastered on his face. He glanced up at the presence in the room, and when he saw that it was Ashley, he put his pen down carefully. "Ashley, please come in and take a seat." Ashley did as she was told and sat on the swivel chair in front of the desk, patiently waiting for him to speak. "Thank you for coming to talk to me," he finally began, pushing the paper aside.</p>
<p>“Well I didn't particularly <em>want</em> to, but you're welcome?” Ashley answered begrudgingly with her eyes focussed on the desk in front of her. Professor X studied her for a few more silent seconds before speaking again.</p>
<p>"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Would you like a drink of some sort?" he offered politely. But Ashley just shook her head, nibbling her plump bottom lip.</p>
<p>"No, thank you. In fact, I would rather we keep this conversation as short and to the point as possible. You know…small talk makes me anxious.” Professor X nodded in understanding.</p>
<p>“Yes. Well, I called you in here to talk to you about tomorrow," he explained, getting straight to the point. Ashley's heart plummeted into the pits of her stomach.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow?" she repeated weakly. Professor X leaned back slightly.</p>
<p>"The exams?"</p>
<p>"Look, I know Wade told you that I was anxious and whatnot but I'm <em>not</em>, I promise! I feel <em>fine</em>-"</p>
<p>"I'm not here to talk about your nerves. Professor Wade's words had no effect on me and I don’t know why you thought they would. If I thought that you needed help, I would've given it to you a while ago when there was still <em>time</em> to do so. But no, that's <em>not</em> why you're here now." Ashley didn't say anything, she just sat there and awaited further instructions. "I'm here to discuss control."</p>
<p>"Control?"</p>
<p>"Control."</p>
<p>"Control as <em>in</em>...?"</p>
<p>"Ashley you know full well that you are the biggest threat here. If anything goes wrong, you could potentially kill us all before going berserk and letting loose into the rest of the world. The sooner you learn how to control your power the better, and I <em>do</em> think that you can do it.” Ashley felt her throat go as dry as a desert. She tried to clear it over and over again - but it wasn’t working.</p>
<p>"Actually," she coughed hoarsely, "I w-will take that glass of water p-p-please.” Professor X raised an eyebrow and, as if he knew that she was going to ask for it, pulled a chilled glass of water from the cubby hole in his desk and placed it on the surface. He watched his daughter grab the glass and gulp it down within seconds. So he simply poured more water into the glass, the trickle being the only thing to disrupt the tense silence.</p>
<p>"This shouldn't be difficult for you, Ashley,” he suddenly attempted to console her.</p>
<p>But that was never his best asset, so it certainly didn't faze Ashley's nerves.</p>
<p>"I can't control <em>anything</em>!" she hissed, picking up the glass again.</p>
<p>"Then perhaps doing the exam tomorrow isn't in your best interest after all," Professor X began carefully. “If we-”</p>
<p>“What, so that I can sit here twiddling my thumbs whilst the rest of my friends go on missions together? Not a chance. You made me sit through this class for a year, never mind the age difference between the students and I. I sat, I learned and I listened. I'm doing the exam tomorrow, whether it's ‘in my best interest’ or not - it’s not like you ever cared about whether it was or wasn’t in the first damn place,” Ashley practically spat the words out in a rush before slamming the glass back on the desk and leaving in a hurry.</p>
<p>Her father simply sighed as he picked up the freezing cold glass and studied the contents of it. His sad eyes fluttered shut once he spotted the glinting solid block of ice where the water once was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. somebody stop her!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashley ran straight out of her father’s office and down the now empty school hallways as her heart continued to race. Her palms felt like literal blocks of ice and they were already starting to hurt, the weight of them was literally dragging her wrists behind her - but she didn’t care. She had to go somewhere, anywhere without prying eyes to calm down before it got too intense and the ‘bad things’ started to happen.</p>
<p>Again.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she felt someone yank her back from the direction she was speed walking in. It was Scott, in all his glory, frowning at his friend’s obvious nerves and jumpy disposition. “Ash, how did it go?” he asked lowly. He was trying not to pry too much as always, but he was also well aware that the panic she was in was growing larger by the second.</p>
<p>“<em>How did it go</em>?” Ashley scoffed as her eyes started to fill with tears, “Scott, even my own <em>father</em> thinks I’m about to kill everyone in the school tomorrow. What’s the point? What the hell is the POINT?” She was starting to rant and it was just getting louder, so Scott dragged her to the closest place of seclusion - which happened to be the quiet courtyard lined with roses and daisies - Ashley’s favourite part of the school. Scott sat her down on one of the cool stone benches before sitting beside her with a sigh. There were only a handful of students milling about, and hardly any of them were paying attention.</p>
<p>Scott waited a few peaceful moments before turning to her again.</p>
<p>“Ash, do <em>you</em> think you’ll fail, or are you upset that <em>they</em> think you’ll fail?” he asked her curiously. Ashley shrugged and carefully avoided his eye…well, <em>visor</em>…contact.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, a bit of both I guess?” she mumbled. Scott smirked at her words and put an arm round her shoulders, bringing her in for a sweet side hug. Ashley held her breath and tried to regulate her heartbeat from going nuts against his chest. Given that this was the guy she had crushed on for almost three years, being this close to him would be the stuff of dreams if she wasn’t so stressed.</p>
<p>“I think you’ll do great, Ash,” he assured her with a small hum. Ashley didn’t say anything in response - being in his arms was more than enough comfort for now. And ironically, despite the fact that she was internally adoring that they were finally having a conversation about something <em>other</em> than Jean - Ashley still felt like she had to say those oh-so crucial words.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the confidence. So….how have <em>you</em> been? You know, since…” she trailed off, lifting her head to peer at Scott at an angle. He released a heavy sigh of remembrance.</p>
<p>“Since what, Jean? I mean, the whole situation it still sucks ass but…I don’t really know what else to do about it, aside from try and move on,” he muttered back. “I don’t know if I ever <em>will</em>, though.” At that point, Ashley couldn’t help but let out an accidental giggle, covering her mouth with her hand once she it slipped out. Scott was clearly taken aback, snapping his arm back from around her and frowning down at her instead. “Uh…wanna share the <em>joke</em>, Ash?” he asked her, the hurt in his voice edging on visible.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean anything by it, Scott!” Ashley calmed him down playfully. “It just became crystal clear to me that <em>I</em> have to let you go. I can’t crush on someone who’s <em>still</em> hellbent on loving a dead woman.”</p>
<p>Scott looked like he had just been slapped across the face. Her bluntness was astounding sometimes, although she didn’t always mean for it to be.</p>
<p>“Wow, you really <em>don’t</em> have a heart!” he grumbled, staring straight ahead of him as a form of silent protest.</p>
<p>“Oh give it a rest, Scott - it’s true! It feels like you’ve been mourning her since I <em>got</em> here, dude,” Ashley reminded him, unfazed by his words.</p>
<p>“I mean, <em>you’d</em> do the same if you- wait, say what you said again?” Scott suddenly spluttered, looking back at her. Ashley knew exactly what he had cottoned on to, but decided to tease him just a <em>little</em> more.</p>
<p>“You’ve been mourning her since-”</p>
<p>“Before that!”</p>
<p>“<em>‘Scott, it’s true’</em>?” she fluttered her long eyelashes ever so innocently. Scott immediately cottoned onto the fact that she was just riling him up and ran his tongue over his bottom lip, deep in thought.</p>
<p>“You’ve <em>crushed</em> on me? Ash, there’s like, a solid fifteen year age difference between the two of us, you <em>know</em> that right?” he eventually told her with a serious look on his face.</p>
<p>“I’m turning 25, not <em>15,</em> Scott. I know you think of me as a student too, but I’m not,” Ashley muttered in irritation, turning her head away from him again moodily.</p>
<p>“I <em>don’t</em> think of you as a student, Ash,” Scott began tiredly - but Ashley didn’t want to hear it. She was extremely tired of this narrative now, and with her nerves building up for the exam tomorrow as it was, an unnecessary argument was the <em>very</em> last thing she needed.</p>
<p>“Save it, Summers. I’m going to call my mum, I’ll see you in the exam hall tomorrow,” she forced him a stiff smile before leaping to her feet and speed walking straight out of the courtyard. Scott let out a groan as he briefly caught how flushed her cheeks were.</p>
<p>“Ash, come <em>back</em>!” he called out to her in a weak attempt to diffuse the situation.</p>
<p>And she certainly heard him - but she <em>just</em> kept walking.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>That evening, Ashley sat cross legged on her bed, dressed in her big fluffy dressing gown and slippers. She had made herself a hot lemon and ginger tea to ease her ever-growing nerves, and her freshly washed deep auburn locks were now wrapped up in a soft towel. She dialled her mother’s number on the floating video call screen in front of her, desperately hoping she’d answer. To both Ashley’s surprise and relief, her mother Mella’s kind face appeared on the screen within seconds. “<em>Ashley! </em>My darling ladybug!” she beamed, those dark brown eyes of hers twinkling at the sight of her beautiful eldest daughter.</p>
<p>“Hey Mum,” Ashley sniffed back, giving her a short smile. “How are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Ah I’m just peachy thank you, sweetheart. I’ve <em>just</em> finished cooking for the week,” Mella beamed with pride. Ashley cooed at how excited she looked - it had always been the little things that made her mother’s life more enjoyable since the divorce.</p>
<p>“Oooh! What did ya make?” Ashley asked before taking another sip of her tea.</p>
<p>“This week, I made a beef stew and a good but rather <em>spicy</em> bolognese…oh, I fried a few banana and cinnamon fritters as well,” Mella ticked each dish off her fingers, “…then I tended to the horses, you know it’s breeding season over here and for once the English weather isn’t terrible…” Mella rambled on and on but Ashley wasn’t overly bothered - just hearing her tinkering voice was what she needed. But Mella knew that, much like herself, her oldest daughter was a chatterbox; therefore her silence was not normal. The slow realisation then resulted in her stopping dead in her tracks. “What’s wrong, sweetheart? You seem…rather glum?” Mella suddenly asked with a few worried blinks.</p>
<p>“Oh…nothing major, Mum. It’s just…those stupid exams tomorrow. I’m <em>stupidly</em> nervous,” Ashley shuddered, running her hands over her face. Her mother was a big worrier, much like herself at times.</p>
<p>“Nervous? <em>You</em>? But you’ve always been so confident in your abilities, what’s there to be nervous about <em>now?</em>” Mella rightfully pointed out.</p>
<p>“Oh, you know…the little fact that I could potentially <em>kill all my classmates</em> might have something to do with it?” Ashley suggested weakly. Mella’s eyes grew wide and she pushed her light brown curls away from her face so that she could see her daughter properly. Her freckled nose crinkled up in surprise and she shifted her glasses a little higher.</p>
<p>“You still think you can spiral, even after they’ve <em>made</em> you to take lessons to control it? Have you spoken to your father about those worries?” she frowned in concern.</p>
<p><em>“Spoken to him?” </em>Ashley scoffed, putting her mug back down on her bedside table. “Mum, <em>he</em> was the one to give me that worry in the first place! I felt absolutely fine with myself before he called me in his office to remind me that I was the biggest threat in the sch-”</p>
<p>“He said <em>what?!</em>” Mella interrupted her with a gasp. Ashley let out a regretful groan and covered her face with her hands again.</p>
<p>“Not in an <em>insulting</em> way Mum, so please don’t freak out on him again-”</p>
<p>“Ashley, the man calling his own daughter a threat <em>is</em> insulting because he wouldn’t do that to one of his <em>regular</em> mutant students. You’re <em>not</em> a threat, do you hear me?” Mella growled sternly, that staple sweet kindness on her face completely disappearing. “I cannot <em>for the life of me</em> understand how one day he’s calling mutants gifted, but on the <em>next</em>, he’s condemning them to <em>blasted</em> hell-”</p>
<p>“Mum!” Ashley clicked her fingers loudly to get her mother’s attention again. Mella fell silent. “Mum it’s <em>fine</em>, he’s always been quite supportive of me so I <em>really</em> don’t think he meant it in that way.”</p>
<p>“Ashley it doesn’t matter <em>what</em> his intentions were by saying something so reckless - he shouldn’t have said it in the first place! I didn’t send you away in his care for you to feel even more weary of yourself than you already felt before,” Mella spoke over her, still enraged. “You aren’t something to be feared, but <em>embraced</em>. And if <em>Charles</em> can’t provide that, then there are other agencies out there that <em>will</em>.” Ashley nibbled down on her plump lips in uncertainty, extremely confused as to what her mother was now rambling on about. But Mella knew exactly who she had to call.</p>
<p>The <em>X Men</em> may not be for Ashley, but she knew exactly who would be.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Lining up for the exams the next day was the worst.</p>
<p>Ashley really didn’t want to do this anymore - were the X Men even worth it at this point? If she just quit, she could mind her business and move on with her life, couldn’t she? Ever since the last conversation with her father, she suddenly felt like the whole <em>world</em> was counting on her not to lose control and annihilate the school.</p>
<p>Her heart was beating slowly, deliberately, thumping against her chest. All the other students looked excited, whispering amongst themselves as they lined up against the grey stone wall that lead into the examination hall. This was basically a narrow room with human shaped targets lined up against the wall, with ventilators in the ceiling in case of an emergency and a huge two way mirror for the examiners to peer through. The room itself was adequately sized for complete chaos to take place without any real problems, but that didn't make Ashley <em>any</em> less nervous. Some of the students standing nearby even smiled at her, but she didn't want to smile back - not until this whole day was well and truly <em>over</em>.</p>
<p>She glanced behind her and saw the likes of Scott and Storm standing with other mentors, chatting amongst themselves.</p>
<p><em>That's</em> what made Ashley feel so stupid.</p>
<p>Technically she was meant to be there too, part of that circle. But not before she passed this stupid test with people quite a few years younger than her. "The examinations will begin now," Professor Wade announced clearly, leading all the students to turn their noisy conversations into a quiet hush. Ashley chewed on her plump bottom lip anxiously as she watched the professors and ‘witnesses’ walk into the room that they were spectating from. Then the giant speakers turned on.</p>
<p><em>"Ashley Darmer,"</em> the voice called out.</p>
<p>Brilliant - she was first.</p>
<p>The entire line of students turned to face her, noticing that she was already blushing a ferocious shade of red. She took a few short breaths in and out before mustering up the courage to walk in and stand directly in the middle of the long examination room, facing the two way mirror. The large doors banged shut behind her which made her feel even worse. She was enclosed, trapped with nothing but her own mutation and a smallest slither of hope. So there she stood awkwardly, awaiting further instructions.</p>
<p>"Name?" Professor Wade suddenly asked into the scratchy sounding microphone.</p>
<p>"Ashley Darmer," she answered quickly, praying that her voice didn’t start to shake.</p>
<p>“Age?” Ashley bit back the disrespectful response she had lined up for him for asking her publicly. She was praying they’d leave that out to avoid any further embarrassment but…there she was.</p>
<p>Embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Twenty-four,” she sighed lowly.</p>
<p>"Mutation?"</p>
<p>“P-power over the elements - yet to be fully dissected,” Ashley answered slightly shakily. Oh, how she <em>wished</em> for her mutation to be absolutely <em>anything else</em> but that. </p>
<p>“Thank you. Please demonstrate your mutation."</p>
<p>The atmosphere had a disturbing silence to it as Ashley took a deep breath in and shut her eyes. She concentrated as hard as she could, before opening her palm and seeing a small flame ignite by itself.</p>
<p>That was only step one.</p>
<p>Scott and Storm were tense as they prayed that she’d keep her cool. Ashley gulped and gently bounced the flame into the air, keeping it levitating whilst drawing water from the atmosphere into her fingertips, watching it curl into a ball and letting it hover in the air next to the fireball. But her muscles were already starting to weaken under the strain. This was entirely too difficult already - it was like her powers weren’t <em>meant</em> to be controlled. They weren’t even used to being slightly <em>regulated</em>, no matter how many lessons and lectures she had received from both her father and Professor Wade.</p>
<p>Nothing was working. Nothing ever did.</p>
<p>Ashley immediately started to felt her veins tug and pull, and her muscles were starting to ache a lot earlier than expected but she persisted regardless. But before she could refocus all her energy to force a rock to burst through her palms - she started to see silver. It started off as a gentle haze over her vision, then it slowly grew a little more prominent. Professor X leaned forward to get a closer look and noticed her eyes starting to lose focus. He knew what that meant.</p>
<p>“Stop!" he told the examiners abruptly, causing them to turn to him in surprise.</p>
<p>“Why, Charles?” one of them frowned. Clearly they couldn’t see anything wrong.</p>
<p>“Professor you can’t stop her now! She’ll fail!" Scott hissed as soon as Charles’ words left his mouth.</p>
<p>“But if I <em>don't</em> stop her she'll fail anyway and we all die!" Professor X reminded him sharply. "Stop the examination!"</p>
<p>"Can't you go into her head and assist her?" Storm gave him a desperate whisper. "If Ashley fails this she'll be devastated, you know that!"</p>
<p>“I understand, but the safety of these students is more important-"</p>
<p>"Is that coming from you or your ‘good conscience’?" Scott snapped in irritation. But by that point, it was too late. Ashley had created a number of mini tornados which were now tossing and turning her all over the place. She was no longer in control, but the elements she’d produced were going haywire, rocks now breaking through the ceiling and raining down above her, water gushing through newly formed cracks in the ground and fireballs flying as little hot pellets from her skin, bouncing against the walls. One even hit the window and the students screamed and ducked in fear, despite the strength of the glass preventing it from coming through.</p>
<p>"STOP THE EXAMINATION!" Professor X shouted with a the most authority he could muster.</p>
<p>"Sedate her," one of the examiners finally muttered to his peer. Scott swore under his breath and kicked the wall closest to him whilst Storm squeezed her eyes shut. The medics opened the door in their protective gear and fired a needle or six from their small glass sedation pistols and straight into Ashley’s body.</p>
<p>Immediately, the chaos stopped and Ashley went limp, dropping to the floor.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ash!"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fun fact: when i first thought of this character i was 13/14…so almost ten years ago. only now am i seeing how much of an obvious ‘avatar: tla’ stan i was - but I promise, she’s not a direct lift and was NOT done on purpose (…YIKES) x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. somebody find her!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the <em>hell</em> happened back there?" Logan barked once he stormed into the Professor’s office. He looked exhausted from where he was sat with Professor Wade, and both Storm and Scott were already stood propped up against the wall with their arms crossed. It had been all of an hour since the exam saga, and word of Ashley’s mishaps had already spread at speed throughout the school.</p>
<p>"Logan, <em>please</em> don't shout. My head is hurting as it is. Ashley lost control so we had to sedate her - it’s <em>not</em> difficult to comprehend,” Professor Wade explained condescendingly with two fingers pressed against his temple. Logan quickly turned to him instead, causing Storm and Scott to wince in anticipation.</p>
<p>“Wait, let me get this straight. You <em>sedated</em> Ashley for showing her powers - which is what you <em>literally</em> asked her to do?" he clarified even louder. Professor X opened his mouth to rebut his accusation, but Wade was already way ahead of him.</p>
<p>“The exam is about keeping steady control! <em>Control</em>, Logan - and actually, that’s what she <em>didn’t</em> do, so she’d failed the thing before she’d even started. We all know that the girl is a wild one anyway," Professor Wade continued on carelessly, barely noticing the impact his words were having on the angry looking mutant in front of him.</p>
<p><em>“Watch it, Wade,”</em> Logan growled dangerously.</p>
<p>"So what’re you saying, that she's <em>still</em> not allowed to come out on the field with us?" Scott scoffed, quickly changing the subject as his eyebrows furrowed together. "She took <em>an entire year</em> out of the team for this, not learning much and surrounded by bratty teenagers, just because YOU told her to. Now that's done, you stopped the examination and failed her anyway! The girl can’t win!"</p>
<p>"Better to have her fail by force than to fail by disaster," Professor Wade drawled every word deliberately, as if he was bored of the conversation.</p>
<p>“I’m warning you Wade," Logan spat out dangerously, his beady eyes boring into his, “one more word-”</p>
<p>"I can’t believe this," Storm muttered with her head buried in her hands.</p>
<p>"This is <em>insane!</em>” Scott groaned, throwing his own head back dramatically. That’s when Storm noticed that Professor X hadn’t said much - so she turned to him in the calmest way possible.</p>
<p>"You seem pretty quiet. What do you think?" she asked him gently.</p>
<p>"<em>Him</em>? <em>Charles</em> was the one who demanded they stop her! So <em>clearly</em> he’s on my side?” Wade rolled his eyes expressively.</p>
<p>"<em>YOU</em>?" Logan was growing more agitated by the minute. He had taken such a liking to Ashley over the past few years, so now he couldn’t comprehend how they could do this to her so shamelessly - particularly her own father.</p>
<p>"There was honestly no other option, Logan. Professor Wade is right - the destruction that Ashley is capable of causing is <em>literally</em> a danger to us all," Professor X explained quietly, unable to look anyone in the eye.</p>
<p>“We’re <em>all</em> dangerous!" Logan yelped back. "Isn't that why we're here? Isn’t that the entire point of <em>being</em> here?” Storm nodded in silent agreement.</p>
<p>“You know, when you practically told her those similar words yesterday it scared the <em>living hell</em> out of her,” Scott informed Charles through gritted teeth. “How did you expect her to succeed today, if you, her own father, didn’t have faith that she would the day before?”</p>
<p>“You told her she’d <em>fail?</em>” Storm’s head shot up in Charles’ direction as Logan dropped his shoulders in defeat, now stumped for words.</p>
<p>“Prof, has it <em>ever</em> occurred to you that maybe that's JUST how her mutation works? Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you just <em>can't</em> tame her? Isn’t that all a part of the beauty?” Scott soldiered on. “And since when was ‘taming’ us a part of your ethos anyway?"</p>
<p>"Hate to say it but Laser Kid is right," Logan muttered bitterly. "Clearly I don't know what you know about her, nor do I care, but I sure as hell don't like it. It's not <em>fair</em> on her and you know it isn’t."</p>
<p>“Would you rather she end up like Jean?” Charles ended up asking them all coldly, stunning them all to silence. Professor Wade raised a surprised eyebrow and smugly waited for someone to answer.</p>
<p>“Like <em>Jean</em>?” Logan eventually repeated those bold words, eyes going dark.</p>
<p>“Bit of a low blow, ya don’t think?” Scott hissed before storming straight out of the office and slamming the door behind him, before the conversation became a little too intense.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>As soon as Ashley woke up back in her bed, she knew that something terrible had happened. She winced at a sudden sharp pain in her body - the feeling similar to that of an electric current pulsating through her. Then it dawned on her, as her mind slowly refocused.</p>
<p>She had failed - <em>again</em>.</p>
<p>How embarrassing.</p>
<p>Her negative emotions were running wild and she couldn't take it - she had let everyone down once again. Now, rather than stay and face the accusatory glares from teachers, and resit an entirely new year with people that didn't <em>let</em> her fit in, she’d rather disappear. So, she leapt out of bed with the shame still hanging over her head, rammed a few clothes and other bits and pieces into a disused rucksack, tied her long copper coloured locks into a topknot and tiptoed out of her room as quietly and discreetly as possible. The halls were empty, so clearly the examinations were still going on. She was careful not to make a sound as she silently rushed down the hall, down what seemed like an endless amount of steps and straight out of those grand front double doors. She leapt down the stone steps and skidded her way into the giant school garage where all the cars and bikes were parked.</p>
<p>Without thinking twice about it, Ashley hopped onto Scott's bike, revved it up and sped away from absolutely everything she knew.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>"Sir we have visuals on Target XB!” an agent shouted to Director Fury from across the comms room about an hour later. Coulson raised an eyebrow and wandered over to where he sat, not expecting for it to actually be her.</p>
<p>It wouldn’t be the first false alarm they’d had.</p>
<p>Fury also rushed over to where the agent sat, as the surrounding agents looked at the screen in interest. He peered at the screen and folded his arms in wonder before leaning back.</p>
<p>“Well, would you look at that,” Coulson murmured, shaking his head. “True to her mother’s word…there she is.”</p>
<p>"She actually left?" Fury gave a slightly amused chuckle. “I’d say ‘right on time’ - but isn’t she out a little <em>too</em> early?”</p>
<p>“Depends on how long they sedated her for. Clearly her body fought it off because that’s <em>definitely</em> her,” Coulson shrugged, standing up straight as well.</p>
<p>“So…where is she going?" one of the other agents frowned curiously. The agent who had spotted Ashley just shook his head and shrugged.</p>
<p>"<em>That's</em> what's <em>not</em> so clear."</p>
<p>"Do you think she's gonna try and find her sister?" Coulson murmured over to Fury quietly. Fury paused for a second before nodding, suddenly convinced of it.</p>
<p>“Probably, but all that means is that we have to act fast before she becomes completely untraceable again. Time is of the essence. Keep tracking her movements, and Coulson - get Darmer on the phone. Tell her she's got family in town."</p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p>Once the exams were over, the students were free to do as they pleased for the rest of the day. Rogue took it upon herself to knock on Ashley’s door to check on her, having heard about the catastrophe earlier on. She changed into her lounging clothes and grabbed a few snacks from her dorm kitchen with the intentions of going to cheer her friend up with junk food and a cosy night in.</p>
<p>Rogue knocked on Ashley’s bedroom door and patiently waited for the regularly muttered ‘come in’. But a few seconds went by and there wasn’t so much as a rustle from inside, so she tried again. After waiting a further twenty or so seconds, she began to feel uneasy and decided to at least try the door handle, not expecting it to actually open.</p>
<p>But it did, so she peeked through the crack to see…nobody.</p>
<p>“<em>No</em>,” Rogue hissed to herself as she swung the door open fully to reveal the empty room. Within a second, she’d fled the floor without wasting any time, skidded down the hallways, dodging students left, right and centre before arriving at the staffroom. She didn’t even knock - she burst straight through. Sitting there around the kitchen island was Logan, cracking a beer open with his teeth. But the sudden noise of Rogue’s entrance and heavy panting caused his head to snap up in wonder. “Logan,” she breathed, “have you seen Ash?” Logan began to shake his head before swiftly realising what this meant.</p>
<p>“Wait, you mean you can’t find her?”</p>
<p>“No! I just went to her room and she wasn’t there,” Rogue spluttered as the worry filled her eyes. “So y-you haven’t seen her <em>at all?”</em></p>
<p>“…I gotta go to the Professor,” Logan grumbled, standing up and briskly leaving the room. Naturally, Rogue rushed after him. “Kid, stay <em>there</em>!” he frowned in irritation once he realised that she was still there.</p>
<p>“Logan, she’s my <em>best friend.</em> I should know if something’s going on,” Rogue snapped as they ran. “I’m the one that noticed she’d gone in the first place!” Logan let out a grunt in response as they skidded outside the Professor’s office. His door was already ajar so they stepped in, soon to be met with Professor X and the examiners, who were discussing the day’s events.</p>
<p>“Professor! We need to talk, <em>now!</em>” Logan alerted him, rudely interrupting their discussion. The examiners turned to him with matching irritated frowns plastered on each of their faces.</p>
<p>“Logan, I’m in the middle of something,” Professor X told him with gritted teeth. Rogue rolled her eyes and stepped further into the office with a wave of sudden authority.</p>
<p>“It’s about <em>Ashley</em>, sir,” she blurted out. Charles’ face fell at the mention of her name. “She’s…she’s gone.”</p>
<p>“Gone?” one of the examiners gasped, leaning forward. “Someone <em>that</em> dangerous and unpredictable is roaming New York?”</p>
<p>“We’re <em>all</em> dangerous and unpredictable here bub, don’t get it twisted,” Logan snarled at the woman. He had no idea when the general attitude towards mutants had become so negative and, more importantly, why Professor X wasn’t fighting for her harder.</p>
<p>It was like he had changed out of nowhere.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the examiner had definitely picked up on the threat edging in Logan’s tone and swiftly fell silent again.</p>
<p>“Marko, Lisa, Wilton - can we continue this another day? I’m sorry, I don’t think right now is an appropriate time,” Charles told the examiners apologetically, withholding the concern from his face. The examiners stood up hesitantly but nodded.</p>
<p>“Find her, Charles. The board won’t like it if we’re all responsible for a natural disaster because of one of <em>your</em> wayward students,” Marko warned him as they all began to gather their belongings.</p>
<p>“That ‘wayward student’ you talk of is my daughter, and therefore <em>I</em> will deal with the issue as I deem necessary,” Charles told him stonily, looking dead into his eyes. The other two examiners dipped their heads to the floor uncomfortably, unaware of such facts - but Marko kept his warning expression.</p>
<p>“<em>Find her</em>,” he almost spat, before they all walked out together. Logan gave them a stiff, forced smile as they breezed past him, before slamming the office door shut once the last person left.</p>
<p>“What did you mean she’s <em>gone?</em>” Charles rushed out as soon as the room was clear of the examiners.</p>
<p>“<em>You tell us!</em> Can’t you just use Cerebro?” Logan suggested.</p>
<p>“Ashley perfected the art of shutting me out <em>years</em> ago,” Charles muttered, shaking his head in defeat. She always found it invasive of him, and she worked harder on locking out her father than she did trying to control her powers. “She probably hasn’t gone too far, maybe she’s gone back into the forest-”</p>
<p>“Professor, her <em>stuff</em> is <em>gone</em>,” Rogue piped up with worried eyes. She started to feel nervous at this point - something about the professor’s disposition told her that this could be a little worse than she thought. He hardly ever looked bothered but today, there was pure panic plastered on his face.</p>
<p>Charles bit down on his jaw and swallowed. The situation seemed to be worsening by the second.</p>
<p>“I’ll send a search party out,” he finally muttered, reaching over for his desk phone to make the call. Whilst he was doing so, Scott burst into the office too, panting like his life <em>depended</em> on it.</p>
<p>“Professor, I don’t know if any students have been unaccounted for but my freakin’ <em>bike</em> has been stolen,” he announced. Charles started dialling the security team’s number a little quicker, whilst Logan and Rogue glanced at each other and released similar tired sounding sighs. “What?” Scott frowned at them both.</p>
<p>“<em>Ashley</em> stole your bike, Summers,” Logan told him, folding his arms, “she ran away. She’s gone.”</p>
<p>“I mean after today - are we really surprised?” Scott scoffed, indirecting Charles yet again. But before the professor could answer, his desk phone went off out of no where. He picked it up immediately, hoping it was something to do with Ashley’s whereabouts.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t - it was his ex wife.</p>
<p>“Charles?”</p>
<p>“Mella, I’m glad you called. There’s been a situation - Ashley’s missing; she’s run away again, so if she ends up at yours or if you hear anything from her, let me know. I’m about to call out a sear-”</p>
<p>“Don’t, don’t you <em>dare</em> call out any search parties on my daughter, Charles,” Maria warned him as soon as she could. “She’s a grown woman, not a <em>lost cat.</em>” Immediately, Charles’ face fell. It suddenly dawned on him, like a heavy blanket thrown onto his head.</p>
<p>“Mella, <em>where is she?</em>” he asked her lowly. Scott, Logan and Rogue stared at him once the words tumbled out of his mouth. “People down here are worried, what the hell have you done?”</p>
<p>“What have <em>I</em> done?” Mella spluttered at his audacity. “No, Charles, what have <em>you</em> done?! The girl called me yesterday absolutely petrified because her <em>own father</em> had no faith in her passing the rugged exams that <em>he</em> forced her to take!”</p>
<p>“Mella, just answer the damn question - <em>where is Ashley</em>?” Charles pressed on, trying his very hardest to ignore the digs flying at him.</p>
<p>This wasn’t the time.</p>
<p>“I don’t <em>know</em> where she is. I don’t blame the girl for running away but <em>I</em> certainly haven’t stolen her, if <em>that’s</em> what you’re implying,” Mella snapped back angrily.</p>
<p>“No, what I’m ‘implying’ is that you know <em>something</em> and as her father and head teacher, I deserve to know too, particularly if it puts others at risk!” Charles hissed down the line. Rogue glanced away from him uncomfortably - they always spoke about Ashley as if she were a ticking time bomb and at this point, she didn’t know whether it was fear mongering or if she should <em>actually</em> be afraid of her</p>
<p>“‘<em>Others</em>’? There you go again, talking about her like she’s a badly conducted experiment on the loose! I <em>knew</em> from the moment she told me about these exams that this whole ‘X Men’ nonsense wasn’t for her,” Mella finally grumbled, absolutely fuming. “What’s the point of her joining a group that won’t accept her powers for what they are? Why not go somewhere else, where she’ll be appreciated? I thought you of all people would understand this.”</p>
<p>Charles’ entire body suddenly ran cold and his skin grew pale.</p>
<p>“Mella,” he muttered, leaning back in his wheelchair further. “You didn’t. Tell me you didn’t tip off S.H.E.I.L.D. Tell me that’s not what you did, Mella - <em>please</em>.”</p>
<p>“Can’t tell you that, because that’s <em>exactly</em> what I did, Charles,” Mella interrupted his empty pleas, “I told them last night that Ashley would be on the radar because the only person that <em>didn’t</em> see this outcome coming today was <em>you.</em> The man that can see everything. Now isn’t that ironic?” Charles started to feel weaker and weaker by the second, slumping his head forward.</p>
<p>“You have <em>no</em> idea what you’ve just done,” he muttered down the line before abruptly ending the call. Logan, Scott and Rogue all stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain, a bundle of nerves. “Ashley’s about to be approached by a new organisation. We’ve lost her,” Charles told them gravely, with a deep sadness lingering in his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry?” Scott spluttered.</p>
<p>“<em>‘New organisation’?</em>” Logan repeated in what sounded like disgust.</p>
<p>“What is the name of this ‘organisation’?” Rogue asked curiously, leaning back against the wall as she awaited an answer.</p>
<p>“S.H.E.I.L.D,” Charles replied slowly, “They’ve been trying to access her for a while, but for as long as she was on our grounds, they were legally forbidden to come anywhere near her. It was a deal that was struck when she was much younger-”</p>
<p>“But…she’s only <em>just</em> left us…you really think they can find her that fast?” Scott raised a cynical eyebrow.</p>
<p>“They’ve had eyes on her for years and they’re a <em>government</em> organisation. What <em>they</em> have access to we only wish we had,” Charles informed them darkly. “I don’t doubt that they’re about to pounce on her like a lion to its prey. They probably rigged the cameras to spot her as soon as Mella tipped them off.”</p>
<p>“So…are they good guys or bad guys?” Rogue frowned in confusion.</p>
<p>“As far as I’m aware, they’re good. They somewhat saved the world a year or so ago - the big incident in Manhattan with the aliens? Yes, that was down to them,” Charles assured the group.</p>
<p>“So then what’s the problem?” Logan pressed on.</p>
<p>“The problem is that if <em>we</em> can’t contain her mutation, <em>they</em> certainly won’t be able to. They could use her however they please - and that worries me more than I can put into words,” Charles muttered, tearing his eyes away from them and out of his office window instead.</p>
<p>“Well then…let’s go and get her back,” Scott shrugged, as if it was <em>just</em> <em>that</em> simple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter we'll be meeting a familiar face...hope you guys are enjoying so far! (it's about to pick up, trust me) x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ashley, christie, fury and coulson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>two chapters this week? she's on FIRE!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashley had no place to go. The raindrops were like cold pellets on her skin and the air surrounding her was terribly bitter. She’d been riding aimlessly for hours, and was just about ready to drop to the ground from pure exhaustion. Cars were honking their horns as they usually would, but for Ashley it was a harsh foreign noise, and it was making her head throb.</p>
<p>She simply couldn't take it anymore - so she swerved out of the main road and into a side street instead to prop Scott’s bike up against a wall and take a few moments out. She barely made it a few steps before accidentally bumping into someone. “<em>Oh!</em> I am <em>so-</em>"</p>
<p>Then she froze.</p>
<p>
  <em>“CHRISTIE!"</em>
</p>
<p>There stood her younger sister in all her badass glory, wearing an oversized black hoodie with ripped black skinny jeans, whilst her long wispy white locks were pulled into a mid pony, swaying in the wind.</p>
<p>“Ashley! Always a pleasure," she hummed with a small smile as they hugged. “Wrong side of town for you, no?” Ashley chewed the inside of her cheek and felt her eyes begin to well up with tears. But Christie remained unfazed - she was always known as the over-emotional one between the two. “Dude, no need to cry-”</p>
<p>“I failed <em>again</em>,” Ashley choked out, dropping her gaze to the pavement. “Dad made me take this exam to prove I was stable enough to join the X Men and clearly…I-I lost it, in front of everyone. They had to <em>sedate</em> me, like, a minute and a half in. I barely got my name out.”</p>
<p>Christie huffed in response and crossed her arms.</p>
<p>“So…you ran away? <em>Again</em>?” she tutted.</p>
<p>“I’m done, I can’t-” Ashley suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and frowned. “Wait, what are you doing here? This can’t be a coincidence.”</p>
<p>“Of course it can! It’s a small world,” Christie waved her off. “Can we get out of the rain? My apartment’s <em>literally</em> just down there and I don’t wanna smell of rainwater<em>.</em>” Ashley didn’t even have the energy to disagree - she was hungry, tired and relieved to see a familiar face. How Christie managed to find her wasn’t even an issue right now.</p>
<p>Unless…</p>
<p>“Oh <em>god.</em> You’re not Mystique, are you?” Ashley asked her wearily, taking a few uncertain steps back. Christie made a face and her head jerked back.</p>
<p>“Now who the <em>hell</em> is that?” she spluttered. Ashley rolled her eyes - but took her word for it.</p>
<p>“Mystique is a <em>shapeshifter</em> and a friend of Dad’s,” she explained as they both began walking down the street, pushing Scott’s bike between them. “She can morph into anyone, and has the ability to change her voice, too. She fools the very b-”</p>
<p>“Ash, no offence but I don’t really care about <em>that man’s</em> ‘friends’,” Christie interrupted quickly, making Ashley roll her eyes and stay quiet.</p>
<p>All these years later and Christie still couldn’t stand him.</p>
<p>They soon arrived outside what appeared to be a disused shack built on some greenery behind a block of flats. Half of the shack appeared to be sunken into the ground, like the ruins of a natural disaster. Ashley tried not to say anything - but her judgemental side soon got the better of her. “What the <em>hell</em> is that?” she ended up blurting before she could stop herself. Christie sighed and approached the solid metal door to place her thumb on the handle. The door opened immediately, revealing a set of steel stairs heading down. But there didn’t seem to be an end, and it was completely pitch black the further Ashley peered. The daylight trickling in from behind her could only reveal so much.</p>
<p>“Ladies first,” Christie hummed, extending her hand. Ashley let out a light laugh and shook her head. Despite her growing exhaustion and hunger, she had no plans to step down a mysterious staircase.</p>
<p>“Mate, there is <em>no way</em>,” she scoffed haughtily.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to <em>push you?</em> Cos I will?” Christie snapped as she shoved her forward to prove her point.</p>
<p>“WOAHHHH <em>CHILL!</em>” Ashley yelped back, catching herself just in time. “I know you’re an assassin but would you really want <em>my</em> blood on your hands? Your own <em>sister</em>-”</p>
<p>“Ashley, <em>get down the damn stairs!</em>” Christie barked impatiently. Ashley let out a defeated groan and took a step forward into the darkness - and as soon as she did, the entire hallway lit up ahead of her. The staircase led to yet another barred metal door.</p>
<p><em>“Oh,”</em> she breathed out as she continued to walk, now much calmer. Christie closed the first door behind them before following her down. Once she got to the bottom where Ashley was patiently waiting, that door opened for her too, revealing a stunning modern dark themed apartment.</p>
<p>Ashley let out a shallow gasp as she stepped in. There were two sleek black sofas in the middle of the reasonably wide living room, with a shiny glass coffee table between them. In the far left corner was a black door which must’ve led to Christie’s bedroom, and beside it was another door - but this one was open. It led into the bathroom where all the appliances were a beautiful black and stone grey too, including the walk in shower and dark granite floors. To Ashley’s right was an open kitchen, furnished by a space grey breakfast bar and a large smooth black fridge, with a matching oven, microwave, assortment of cupboards and so on.</p>
<p>Minimalist, sure - but expensive no doubt.</p>
<p>“Christie…this is <em>so</em> sick,” Ashley giggled in awe as Christie locked the front door.</p>
<p>“Thanks. It was a <em>‘Welcome Back!’</em> present from S.H.I.E.L.D,” she hummed, the slightest bit of pride edging in her voice. “Here, let me take your jacket so you can relax. You <em>genuinely</em> look like sh*t.”</p>
<p>“How rude,” Ashley tutted as she shrugged off her coat and handed it over to her sister. Whilst Christie hung both their jackets up, Ashley slammed herself onto her sofa, releasing a comfortable sigh. She then watched Christie make her way to her fridge.</p>
<p>“Okaaay food…food…food - I have…uh… pizza?” she offered up feebly.</p>
<p>“<em>Pizza?</em> Sorry, what happened to <em>‘Healthy Christie - Queen of Kale and Quinoa?’</em>” Ashley gasped sarcastically. Christie stood up straight and threw her a glare, bumping the fridge door shut with her hip.</p>
<p>“She got hungry,” she responded briskly, handing the takeaway box over.</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Ashley smirked. There was a comfortable silence between them as Ashley got stuck in, only interrupted by the gentle sound of the rain outside. She felt like she had to at least <em>try</em> bonding with Christie again, so she asked the one question that had been on her mind. “Sooo…how was the rest of the Asgard trip?” Christie’s steely grey eyes shot up to meet her bottle green ones as she settled down onto the sofa opposite, both slender legs tucked underneath her bottom.</p>
<p>“<em>How was it?</em>” she repeated carefully.</p>
<p>“Yeah…Mum told me you went back up after all that Manhattan drama,” Ashley shrugged as casually as possible. Christie suddenly broke eye contact with her and focussed on her hands instead, those loose strands of white hair falling over her face.</p>
<p>“I did go back, for a year and a bit,” she confirmed quietly. “It was…okay. The mission finished so I came home again a couple of weeks ago.” Something in Christie’s tone told Ashley this <em>wasn’t</em> a conversation she wanted to have, so she shut up and left it there.</p>
<p>Christie took a few moments to compose herself again before speaking.</p>
<p>“So, what’s the plan?” she suddenly asked.</p>
<p>“The plan?” Ashley frowned.</p>
<p>“That’s what I said, yes. What’s next for you?”</p>
<p>“Oh. Good question,” Ashley murmured - but then her eyes lit up. “Perhaps I can live with my <em>wonderful</em>, <em>loving</em> little sis who adores me?” Christie couldn’t help but let out a dry chuckle at such a bizarre suggestion. She and Ashley had a strained relationship to say the least. Growing up with one of them being a mutant and the other being a regular human really impacted their relationship. The focus was always on Ashley, even after their parents separated. Mella she lived with Christie whilst Charles took Ashley away, but Mella still spoke about Ashley non stop. So Christie, the ‘normal’ child, ended up as an assassin, using her striking lack of emotion and care to commit heinous crimes in the name of anyone willing to pay a high price - whilst Ashley…well, she didn’t know <em>what</em> her calling was now.</p>
<p>Nobody would’ve <em>ever</em> guessed that Christie would be the more ‘successful’ one.</p>
<p>“As wonderful as that <em>sounds</em>,” Christie began steadily. “I-”</p>
<p>“Oh <em>come on!</em> You’re really gonna deny me like that?!” Ashley gasped, half jokingly and half seriously.</p>
<p>“Course not,” Christie smirked her pink lips slightly, “you can live here for as long as you want. I wouldn’t ever throw you out - but I still <em>work</em>, Ash. Half the time I’m not even here - tomorrow morning I might be gone for months at a time.” Ashley shrugged and snuggled a little deeper onto the sofa.</p>
<p>“I can handle myself, Chris,” she assured her with a smile. So Christie bit down on both her lips and said no more.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>As soon as Ashley woke up on Christie’s sofa the next morning, she noticed the apartment was in fact empty. It was around 10am, and of course there was very little natural sunlight, but Christie had timed artificial bulbs installed to at least mirror the daytime. Ashley yawned and stretched her limbs before standing up and padding into the bathroom. Once she got there, she soon noticed that Christie had folded fresh clothes for her, underwear and all, with a quickly scribbled note on top.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘ash,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>not all of us were blessed with hips and dips so i got some stuff dropped off in ur size. be back when i can - don’t burn anything down pls.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>c x’</em>
</p>
<p>Ashley giggled and hopped straight into the shower, immersing in the hot water soaking her skin. She spent a good few minutes in there, washing her hair and taking her time to lather herself. Truthfully, she still had no idea what the plan was - should she keep running? Should she stay with Christie? Maybe this was the time to repair their relationship - she’d been wanting to do that for years.</p>
<p>The options continued running through her mind as she got herself dressed, allowing her wet copper coloured red locks to fall down her back in a lazy middle parting. She then made her way into the kitchen to find something to eat. She really fancied a lemon and ginger tea - but the first thing she had to do was boil the water, and the hob was far too advanced and complicated for her liking. Then again, she <em>did</em> have the elements at her fingertips…</p>
<p>Bad idea.</p>
<p>“<em>Shoot</em>,” she hissed to herself, accidentally creating a fireball which bounced onto Christie’s perfectly polished black kitchen tiles.</p>
<p>“Looks like you need some work there,” a deep voice suddenly emitted from behind her. Ashley didn’t even have time to register who it was - she automatically spun around with glaring flames engulfing each hand, ready to attack whoever had silently broken in. Standing there was a tall man in a black trench coat and a matching eye patch; beside him was a shorter man in a smart suit and a woman in some form of navy unitard, her gun poised directly at her.</p>
<p>It was a little much.</p>
<p>“Ash, <em>relax</em>,” came the voice she knew belonged to Christie from behind. Ashley glanced over her shoulder to see her sister standing there with her arms crossed, her silver eyes pleading not to make a scene.</p>
<p>“Christie? Where did you- what the bloody <em>hell</em> is going on?” Ashley hissed anxiously. But Christie said nothing. She simply continued to stare at her older sister intently, almost daring her to do something stupid with the fire. She knew how quickly Ashley snapped, so taking her eyes off her for even half a second would be stupid.</p>
<p>“Put the flames out, Darmer - we’re not here to hurt you,” the tall man told her steadily. But she still shook her head and kept them rooted in her hands.</p>
<p>“Your the ones pointing guns!” she shouted, as the heat in the room started to rise. Christie let a slow breath out of her nose and started nibbling on her bottom lip.</p>
<p>“Miss Darmer, if you calm down we can explain,” the shorter man murmured, causing Ashley’s eyes to dart over to him instead. He <em>looked</em> reasonably friendly.</p>
<p>“Again, you <em>literally</em> have a gun on me?!” Ashley exclaimed, feeling the flames in her palms grow bigger involuntarily. “I’m not putting these out till you get to the point!” Her beautiful green eyes started to swirl into a dangerous deep olive.</p>
<p>“Oh my <em>god</em>. Just tell her who you are!” Christie groaned to her boss impatiently. “Does she <em>look</em> like she’s in the mood for your dramatic reveal?!”</p>
<p>“I’m Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D - and these are my colleagues Agent Coulson and Ag-”</p>
<p>“Coulson?” Ashley repeated his name, now looking at the shorter man again. Of course - that was Christie’s beloved Coulson that she was called from the mansion to save when Loki stabbed him.</p>
<p>Regardless, right now that wasn’t important.</p>
<p>“Great to meet you, but still not explaining much,” Ashley murmured, now bouncing the flames in the air as if they were balls.</p>
<p>“We’re here because we’d like you to join us,” Fury explained as steadily as possible.</p>
<p>But Ashley didn’t look convinced.</p>
<p>“What, was the doorbell broken?” she scoffed sarcastically.</p>
<p>“No, <em>that</em> would be <em>way</em> too normal for them, Ashley. S.H.I.E.L.D don’t <em>do</em> normal,” Christie piped up from behind her, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“Clearly! More to the point, how do you know who I am? I mean I gathered that Christie showed you here but…” Ashley suddenly spun to her sister with an accusatory glare. “Christie, did you volunteer me to join your damn super group?”</p>
<p>“No! Relax, you <em>twat</em>,” Christie snapped back. “<em>They</em> were the ones that told <em>me</em> you’d run away in the first place. You think I was just roaming the streets of New York and just so happened to bump into you? C’mon, Ash. I’m good but I’m not <em>that</em> good.” Ashley bit down on her jaw and turned back to Fury again.</p>
<p>“We’ve actually been tracking you for years. You’re considered a danger to society, and you have been from an early age, right? So naturally, the government have eyes on you at all times - it’s just that those eyes are on <em>our</em> heads,” Fury shrugged.</p>
<p>“And?” Christie prompted him tiredly.</p>
<p>“…anddd we happen to be good acquaintances with your mother. She kinda lets us in on you from time to time.”</p>
<p>Only then did Ashley lower her hands slightly, and her eyes faded from menacing to confused. Her mother knew guys in S.H.I.E.L.D? She never knew.</p>
<p>“But why would you want <em>me</em> if there’s a good chance that I could hurt people? What’s the point, if I’m such a ‘threat'?” she mumbled out reluctantly.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>we</em> don’t see you as a threat. We see you as useful - you running away is what we call <em>their</em> loss and <em>our</em> gain,” Fury hummed, still not breaking eye contact. “Christie assured us that we can trust you - and we sure as hell trust her.”</p>
<p>“Cute,” Christie whispered.</p>
<p>“Plus if we can keep the LITERAL Hulk without there being…<em>too</em> many problems…then we’re pretty sure <em>you’ll</em> be secure,” Coulson pitched in brightly. Christie smirked to herself slightly, now seeing that S.H.I.E.L.D may have underestimated what they were dealing with.</p>
<p>And it was clear, by the look on Ashley’s face, that she thought the same thing.</p>
<p>“I appreciate the confidence, but I don’t know if you quite understand. I…can be pretty dangerous-”</p>
<p>“Darmer, the world’s only getting worse. <em>That</em>, is why we need you. We know you’re capable of helping us as much as any other hero out there, if not more - <em>without</em> forcing you to weaken your strength. So you can either join us, or you can go back your lil’ school and sit in lessons bored outta your damn mind,” Fury smirked, knowing he’d hit a nerve.</p>
<p>And he had. Finally, Ashley closed her palms and a wisp of smoke puffed out of her fist as Agent Hill and Coulson found themselves able to breathe again.</p>
<p>“Also, you controlled those flames for a good five minutes,” Christie pointed out smugly. “You never used to. So clearly you learnt something in that hellhole.” Ashley glanced at her fists and realised she was right - this was the first time she’d held fire and kept herself calm at the same time. It was only one element out of a possible five and there were a few questionable sparks, but on a whole - she did it.</p>
<p>“Hm. What’s this club of yours called?” Ashley asked Fury curiously, slowly regaining her composure.</p>
<p>“The Avengers Initiative.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Charles abruptly answered the video call that had suddenly burst through his office. He was joined by an anxious Scott, Logan and Storm. Every single person in the room sat up straight, eagerly waiting for Charles to answer.</p>
<p>Within seconds, Fury’s face had popped up in the form of a hologram. “Professor,” Fury began.</p>
<p>“Director,” Charles nodded back politely. “Thank you for returning my call.”</p>
<p>“Not a problem, not a problem at <em>all</em>,” Fury nodded. “How can I help this <em>fine</em> afternoon?”</p>
<p>“I was wondering if you had…by any chance…made contact with Ashley?” Charles asked, keeping his cool.</p>
<p>He knew how this went.</p>
<p><em>“Ashleyyyy…”</em> Fury trailed off as if he was trying to place the name.</p>
<p>“<em>My</em> <em>daughter?</em>” Charles tried a little louder. Storm and Scott exchanged glances - they could sense the tension rising already.</p>
<p>“Ohhhh <em>Ashley</em>!” Fury snapped his finger in faux remembrance. “Ah. I guess you saw that she broke out of her cell, huh?” Logan could tell that he was purposely rubbing Charles up the wrong way and he hated that.</p>
<p>“<em>Is she okay?</em>” Charles pressed on.</p>
<p>“She’s fine. You don’t have to worry - she was actually bunking with one of our best agents. An assassin - you might know them,” Fury raised a knowing eyebrow. Of <em>course</em> Charles knew who he meant, but the others certainly didn’t, and all that did was panic them.</p>
<p>“She’s bunking with an <em>assassin?!</em>” Scott hissed to Storm and Logan in horror.</p>
<p>“Assassin or not - Ashley can handle herself,” Logan muttered back begrudgingly, whilst Storm looked horrified.</p>
<p>“Director, <em>please</em> tell Ashley to contact me when she can,” Charles decided to wrap it up, unsure of what else to say. “I can’t say I’m too surprised that you caught her as soon as her foot stepped off our premises but…that’s S.H.I.E.L.D for you.” Fury let out a short chuckle at the clear bitterness in Charles’ tone and shook his head.</p>
<p>“You were always so anal over when we could and couldn’t contact her, but now we’re actually abiding by <em>your</em> rules, you’re mad?” he scoffed, causing Storm to frown at Charles.</p>
<p>His ‘rules’?</p>
<p>“She came to us fair and square,” Fury continued. “Give her a week here and I’ll ask her if she wants to leave. If she says yes, we’ll fly her back to you ourselves, first class on the speediest Quinjet we own. How bout it, Prof?”</p>
<p>“…fine. Just tell her that we’re missing her, please?” Charles requested sincerely.</p>
<p>“I’ll be sure to make that clear,” Fury nodded, before swiftly shutting off the call. Charles slammed a frustrated fist onto the desk once he had gone, making Storm jump.</p>
<p>“Professor,” she breathed, standing up and rushing over to his desk. “An <em>assassin?</em> Do we…do we need to step in?”</p>
<p><em>“No,” </em>Charles told them firmly, “no we don’t. I’ll take care of it. You aren’t to do a thing - understood? I mean it. Leave it alone.” Scott, Logan and Storm didn’t look too sure - but they nodded obediently regardless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter (saturday) she'll be meeting a few more much loved faces! thank you for the kudosss &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. meeting the avengers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That same afternoon, Ashley was dropped off at the Helicarrier’s main control centre. She could only stand there in awe as her eyes fell on all the bustling S.H.I.E.L.D workers typing on their expensive high tech equipment, making various calls to God-knows-who. It was clearly a serious organisation, and Ashley couldn’t figure out whether she was impressed or intimidated. Christie had decided to tap out soon after Ashley agreed to join, because she was still mentally recovering from her previous mission. But she’d given Ashley a small word of advice before seeing her off in the car with Fury, Coulson and Agent Hill.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘“Remember - any ‘group’ that makes you feel weary of your own strength instead of embracing that sh*t, is no group you should be apart of.”’</em>
</p>
<p>Ashley had given her a thankful smile back and continued to hold onto those words for that entire car journey. Christie had a point - Ashley’s entire stay at the School of the Gifted was focussed on controlling this ‘massive, frightening super saiyan power that could potentially destroy them all’. Not <em>once</em> did she feel like it was a blessing like the rest of the mutants were taught to - which was strange, because her father was the one who was teaching them.</p>
<p>Regardless, she was part of S.H.I.E.L.D now…although not one person in that Helicarrier appeared to even acknowledge her presence, but she didn’t mind. It was a pleasant change compared to the stares and whispers she usually faced at school. She was still gripping onto that same duffel bag as she surveyed her surroundings. She had no idea where to go or who to talk to, and she was far too shy to ask. To make matters worse, she couldn’t spot Fury or Coulson, even though they’d both promised to meet her there to help her settle in. What she could <em>really</em> do with was having her sister for any sort of support - but the fact that she had opted out didn’t surprise her in the slightest.</p>
<p>She knew Christie wasn’t overly reliable anyway, because she never had been.</p>
<p>Just when Ashley was convinced that she should turn back and quit whilst she had the chance, she felt someone lightly tap her on the shoulder.</p>
<p>She swiftly spun around - and her breath hitched in her throat.</p>
<p>Standing opposite her was, in her humble opinion, one of the most <em>gorgeous</em> looking men she had ever laid eyes on - not like she had much to choose from in the school anyway (bar Scott, of course). He had dark blonde hair in a reasonably old fashioned haircut, he wore a tight white shirt which perfectly accentuated his muscles and casual dark blue jeans, with smart brown shoes. His eyes were a beautiful sea blue as well, which is what Ashley was drawn to the most - before fluttering her gaze onto his perfectly shaped lips instead.</p>
<p>He was just <em>beautiful,</em> to the point where she could barely believe it.</p>
<p>“Excuse me ma’am, I was wondering if I could have a full fact file on the ‘Mission 12’ brief, please? A few of your colleagues said they’d print it off for me, but I can’t seem to find them,” he explained politely, his voice like gentle flowing water. His lips were clearly moving, but it appeared as if his eyes were studying her deeper than her mind could process.</p>
<p>It took Ashley a few solid seconds to realise that he was talking to her.</p>
<p>“Oh…I-I don’t actually work here, s-sorry,” she winced awkwardly once she’d snapped out of it. The man blinked at her in surprise as his entire face softened.</p>
<p>“Oh...my apologies…are you waiting for someone?” he asked curiously, leaning up against the edge of the desk closest to him. Ashley felt her cheeks grow warm under his intense gaze, but she didn’t know why – this wasn’t the first time that she’d spoken to a guy and she was usually ridiculously confident, so these nerves were foreign to her.</p>
<p>“I’m actually waiting for Director Fury or Agent Coulson? My name’s Ashley…Darmer. I was <em>literally</em> just hired a few hours ago to join some kinda <em>group?</em>” she explained to him, neatly tucking a wild strand of hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>“Oh. Well, Ashley, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Steve, Steve Rogers,” the man introduced himself whilst holding out his hand. Ashley took it and shook it with a small smile, her heart still pounding but physically remaining as cool as possible.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you too, Steve.” But before Steve could continue to ask anymore questions, Fury had suddenly made his way over to them both, having just finished the call with Professor X.</p>
<p>“Ah, Darmer - I see you’ve found our…most <em>inviting</em> team member,” he smirked slightly once he’d approached them. “Cap - this is our brand new Avenger.”</p>
<p>“So I’ve heard, sir,” Steve hummed, his eyes still amusedly trained on Ashley’s blushing face.</p>
<p>“Sorry I took so long, Ashley - had a call to take,” Fury apologised to her quietly. “Once I finish up with Ms Hill, we can begin properly.” And with that, he left them once more, his mind clearly focussed elsewhere. Ashley chewed the inside of her cheek and tried to look unfazed about being left in this massive room with nothing but the vast blue skies to look at. But Steve had already noticed her uncomfortable disposition, and found himself taking pity on her.</p>
<p>“Um…I can bring you down to the rest of the team, if you want?” he offered up helpfully, being the pure hearted and honest gentlemen he was. But Ashley felt that anxiety grow even more and found herself counting to ten in her head, knowing her palms would start to smoke if she wasn’t careful.</p>
<p>Scaring this dude away was the very <em>last</em> thing she wanted.</p>
<p>“Er…no i-it’s fine, I’ll find my way around...thank you <em>so</em> much for offering though,” she ended up declining a little hesitantly, her gaze dropping to the floor. Steve raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.</p>
<p>“You sure, Miss Darmer? You would NOT wanna get lost in this thing. Any part of it could turn into a plane or a submarine, and you wouldn’t even notice until you were either waving to birds or blowing kisses to fishes,” he insisted with twinkling eyes. Ashley giggled and ducked her head again. Steve found it somewhat endearing when she did it, and that was the most mind boggling thing. Anyone else would’ve <em>cringed</em> at the state she was in - but not him.</p>
<p>“Fine, sure - you can take me there,” she finally agreed, a little more confident.</p>
<p>“Follow me,” Steve nodded, gesturing ahead of him. He led her down a few hallways, both of them silent but comfortably so, and eventually they turned into a big white circular room, where high tech gadgets and equipment were scattered about everywhere. Inside were four people lounging around, chatting with each other like old friends. Ashley chewed the inside of her cheek uncomfortably as she lay eyes on them. Meeting new people was <em>not</em> something she enjoyed, and she preferred to keep to herself most of the time for precaution reasons.</p>
<p>The less people she knew - the less people she’d have to worry about hurting.</p>
<p>“<em>Stevieboy</em>, you’re back! Long toilet break,” one of the dark haired men frowned cheekily, lifting his water bottle to him as a toast. “And who’s your new lady friend?” He put a playful hand to his mouth. “She’s hot.”</p>
<p>“Oh…m-my name’s Ashley - and <em>thank you</em> for the compliment – but I’m…not his <em>‘lady friend</em>’,” Ashley introduced herself cautiously, slightly taken aback by his bluntness. She already had her wits about her and the guy could tell - but that just made her all the more exciting to him.</p>
<p>“Why is she here?” a very attractive woman then asked Steve directly. Ashley turned to look at her next. She was leant over one of the glass tables and there was a little frown on her prettily shaped lips. Her hair was deep red, more dark cherry coloured instead of Ashley’s burnt auburn, and her figure looked <em>incredible</em> in the black leather pants and red tank top she was wearing. </p>
<p>“Fury called her in to join us,” Steve hummed back, trying not to come across rude by discussing Ashley right in front of her face. He turned to her again. “That’s Natasha-”</p>
<p>“Natalie. Natalie Rushman,” the woman corrected him with a stiff smile. Natasha had no issue with covering her identity until Ashley was at least proven to be trustworthy - she could be a fellow spy for all she knew, and she definitely didn’t like that. Meanwhile Ashley already wasn’t a huge fan of hers, not taking well to her tone at all. She quickly tore her eyes away from her and back to the others before she blurted out something that she’d no doubt later regret.</p>
<p>“Really? We’re <em>still</em> doing that, Tash?” another cool looking guy smirked, folding his arms so that his muscles practically burst out through his tight black top as he leant against the wall. “The name’s Clint…Barton.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you...” Ashley nodded slowly with a small smile, before turning around to see yet <em>another</em> guy standing there, peering at her through his little specs perched on the bridge of his nose. “And you?”</p>
<p>“I’m Dr Banner…Bruce,” he answered carefully, trying not to come off cold. This didn’t faze Ashley though - she was a bit of a science geek when she was younger, so it was heart swooning to finally meet someone she’d read so much about, and she couldn’t even keep it off her face.</p>
<p>“<em>Wow.</em> I’m WELL aware of your work and it’s <em>such</em> an honour to meet you Dr Banner - I…I think I already met you at a convention once a few years back…I was a lot shorter then,” Ashley gushed, running over and shaking hands with him excitedly. Banner’s face grew into an appreciative smile as he ducked his head humbly. There was only the first guy left for her to meet.</p>
<p>“Well I don’t think <em>I</em> need any introduction,” he said haughtily, stepping forward with his hand outstretched expectantly. Ashley squinted her eyes for a few empty seconds, before letting out a tinkering laugh.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry bud, but I have little to no idea who you are,” she muttered with her still narrowed eyes. The man looked completely taken aback and his grin immediately slipped from his face, whilst Steve and Clint both exchanged bit back smiles.</p>
<p>“You know about <em>Banner</em> but you don’t know about <em>Stark Industries</em>?” he spluttered.</p>
<p>“Um…<em>ouch?</em>” Bruce blinked.</p>
<p>“Correct,” Ashley lied straight through her teeth with an innocent stare. Of <em>course</em> she knew who the guy was, she could barely get away from Tony's face on the news, but toying with him was fun.</p>
<p>“Dear lord, have you been living under a <em>rock?!”</em> the man exclaimed with his hands dramatically outstretched.</p>
<p>“<em>That’s</em> the wonderful Tony Stark, also known as ‘Iron Man’. And there’s also a big guy called Thor, but he kinda lives…elsewhere. He has this weird magical hammer…look, it’s a lot to take in but you haven’t passed out yet - so I’m taking that as a good sign,” Steve smiled at Ashley comfortingly, causing her to give him a sweet smile back.</p>
<p>“So you’re actually joining the team?” Clint asked her curiously.</p>
<p>“I mean, it looks that way,” Ashley gave a slow nod in response.</p>
<p>“So what’s your party trick? I mean c’mon, one real mission in together and we <em>already</em> have a newbie? You gotta be the real deal, right? Why else would Fury bust his balls to get you here? And you’ve got a British accent, which means you must’ve been <em>flown</em> over here,” Tony quickly (but wrongly) dissected the situation, sounding more and more excited by the second as his mind raced through the possibilities of what she was capable of.</p>
<p>“Ohhhh I honestly don’t think that’s necessary right now - I <em>barely</em> got here without any issues,” Ashley murmured quietly, feeling all eyes in the room fall on her as her heart rate began to creep back up again.</p>
<p>She didn’t want to do this now, <em>surely</em> it wouldn’t end well? An audience of people she didn’t know - like yesterday? No thank you.</p>
<p>“Oh c’mon Newbie, don’t be a <em>spoilt sport!</em>” Tony exclaimed cheekily, as his daring brown eyes stared boldly into her worried green ones.</p>
<p>“See <em>now</em> I’m curious,” Clint grinned in support.</p>
<p>“Hey. You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Steve murmured to Ashley quietly, noticing that she was beginning to freak out.</p>
<p>“…nah, I’ll do it,” Ashley sighed in defeat. Peer pressure, it never failed her. The last thing she wanted to do was appear weak in front of all them. “I have one mutation, split into five main…powers.” Ashley whirled her hand around in the air creating wind and caused a mini tornado fly around the room, disturbing everything in its path including the papers scattered over the table. Banner was incredibly impressed, following it with his eye line eagerly. Ashley then took away the wind so that she didn’t have to focus on more than one element at a time (because she couldn’t), before drawing water from her palms, smiling at it slightly as it smoothly detached from her skin, curled into a clear ball and floated peacefully in the air. Natasha stared at it in wonder whilst simultaneously trying to appear indifferent. Then Ashley took the water away and formed a pile of rocks straight into the palms of her hand, throwing them into the air where they floated around each other, spiralling around in circles like the solar system. She quickly took them back before sparking fire from her fingertips, a new flame burning boldly in her hands whilst giving off an immense heat around the room. Then she clicked her fingers and it went out. Ashley breathed a small sigh of relief before lowering her head in embarrassment.</p>
<p>This was only the second time she had demonstrated her mutation in the past few days - so why could she suddenly do it perfectly now that it meant <em>nothing</em> to those watching?</p>
<p>“<em>Damn</em>. So then…what’s number five?” Stark asked curiously, unable to act like he wasn’t impressed.</p>
<p>“Ah. I’m gonna need a volunteer for that one. Preferably someone with a bruise or a cut or something,” Ashley responded quietly, eyes trained on the ground. The Avengers glanced at each other in silence until Tony sighed and shoved his hand up.</p>
<p>“I have this AWFUL bruise on my arm - turns out the new suit demo wasn’t flyable yet,” he shrugged, stepping forward. He rolled up his sleeves so that the thick bruise was visible and boldly stood in front of Ashley, as the others watched on in silent wonder. Steve’s eyes grew slightly concerned, wondering how he’d best spring to action if he needed to. Tackle her to the ground? Restrain her from the back? That depended on the extent of her abilities - tough call, given that he had no idea what she was about to do.</p>
<p>“Okay. I need to feel, like, under threat. So…grab my neck…with the bruised arm…from behind,” Ashley requested awkwardly, causing Clint’s eyebrows to shoot up.</p>
<p><em>“Lord,”</em> Natasha murmured.</p>
<p>“Alright…” Tony blinked. He did as he was told before Ashley even had an opportunity to brace herself, and hooked his arm around her neck in a sudden threatening chokehold. Immediately, as she knew she would, Ashley started to panic - so she focussed her sight on his arm and lifted her left palm over the bruise, focussing all her energy as she slowly struggled to breathe. Suddenly, Tony’s arms twisted backwards, causing him to let go and for her to spin out of his grip with her hand still risen.</p>
<p>She had him now.</p>
<p>Tony fell onto the floor with a yelp of surprise as his arm continued to contort backwards, looking like a completely different part of his body altogether. Everyone gasped and Steve took a hesitant step forward.</p>
<p>“Tony?! What the <em>hell</em> is wrong with you?!” Clint shouted, reaching into his back pocket for something, Natasha doing the same but with a little more gusto - whilst Bruce could only stare in wonder.</p>
<p>“I’m not doing this on purpose Birdbeak! I…can’t...seem to control…my arm!” Tony shouted back, his signature sassiness still lingering in his voice. Ashley immediately dropped her hand again, sensing the amount of fear and tension filling the room - and Tony’s arm finally relaxed again. Everyone was staring at either him or Ashley in horrific wonder.</p>
<p>“You...can control what, human matter? Like…<em>blood</em>?” Banner was the first one to splutter in shock, squinting his eyes at his friend on the floor.</p>
<p>“Only if I’m threatened and slash <em>or</em> the blood is present under the skin,” Ashley confirmed a little bashfully, unable to tell if they were impressed or freaked out. “It’s the only thing I can control outside of my own body. The water and rock and stuff only comes out of my hands, I can’t <em>bend</em> them if they’re already existing or anything. It’s…weird-”</p>
<p>“Unless you can and you just haven’t tried,” Bruce muttered to her, sliding his glasses off. “Why would your mutation take one rule for some and not others?”</p>
<p>“No idea,” Ashley sighed back. “I don’t enjoy doing that one. Feels intrusive.” A thick silence coated the room just as Fury breezed through the door.</p>
<p>“Oh, now you’ve <em>all</em> met Ashley,” he smirked, standing in front of them all. “So…?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I like her. I like her <em>a lot</em>,” Tony panted from his position on the floor as Clint, Bruce and Steve rapidly nodded in agreement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>avatar stans stand up! obviously i've altered her mutation because nobody likes a lifter, lmao. hope you're enjoying so far...see you next week! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. settling in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That evening, Ashley found herself being driven to her new home, aptly named <em>‘The Avengers Tower’</em>, with Tony Stark himself. The car ride was quiet, but Ashley didn’t care - she was transfixed. Staring out of those polished tinted windows whilst Stark blasted ACDC from his car speakers was an experience she’d never forget. Once they pulled into his showroom-like garage, Ashley hopped her way out with a harsh gasp. “Mr Stark, I know we’ve only <em>just</em> met,” she began, “but if you <em>ever</em> needed to get rid of one of your many cars, I’d <em>gladly</em> be of service.” Tony let out an overly enthusiastic ‘<em>HA!’ </em>and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind - and please, call me Tony. Mr Stark was my father, and he was no fun. Now…welcome to paradise, Newbie!” he grinned whilst leading her into the awaiting glass lift. Within twenty seconds, they’d arrived at the ‘main lounge’. It was beautiful, modern and sleek (like Christie’s, but minus the minimalism) and it impressed Ashley to no end. She wasn’t used to all this. The school was pretty traditional and well decorated, but the level of tech was nowhere <em>near</em> the same.</p>
<p>“This is <em>insane</em>,” Ashley breathed as they both stepped out of the lift. There were a number of luxurious sofas positioned in a square, and they were surrounding a long glass coffee table, and to top it off was the excessively sized flat screen TV positioned above a pricey looking fireplace. “So where…um…which sofa do I stay on? Do I just choose one?” Ashley guessed with a little frown. Tony blinked back at her in surprise.</p>
<p>“<em>Yikes </em>Red, who do you think I am? You’re down the hallway, first room on the right. We’d give you your own floor but sadly…well, we kinda ran out of floors. But your new stuff should all be in there: clothes, shoes, wash stuff and whatnot - somebody must’ve dropped it off at some point. There’s no privacy with those S.H.I.E.L.D guys by the way, so don’t expect any. Um…help yourself to food and stuff. Oh, you have your own bathroom, TV and all that jazz in your room, but you don’t have to lock yourself in there 24/7 if you don’t wanna. By the way, we have an appropriately named ‘Avengers Bonding Night’ every Friday - helps keep the whole <em>‘team spirit’</em> thing alive, you know?” Tony informed her, ticking off each point with his fingers. Ashley couldn’t help but give him a baffled look.</p>
<p>Nobody had ever been this welcoming towards her before.</p>
<p>“Right, well….thank you. Thank you <em>so</em> much, for <em>everything</em>. Um...I’ll go and sort myself out then,” she politely excused herself and cautiously made her way to her new living quarters.</p>
<p>Ashley <em>loved</em> her room. It was spacious and dimly lit for presentation, but that was absolutely perfect for her. A queen-sized soft quilted bed was positioned outwardly against the right wall, with two tall wardrobes standing proudly on either side. Her ensuite bathroom consisted of a brand new shower, sink and toilet, all of them the same shade of pretty ivory. Even her new clothes were neatly stacked on the bed. She shuffled off her jacket, hung it on one of the wooden hangers and shoved on her long knitted cardigan instead. Then she threw herself onto the soft bed with a relieved smile, feeling at peace for a few seconds - when suddenly, there was a rapid knock at her door.</p>
<p>Naturally the noise startled Ashley, so her immediate reflex was immediately clicking a raging fireball into her palm and hurling it towards the sound without thinking. But as soon as it hurtled through the air, the door opened and Clint’s curious head popped around.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh sh*t!</em>” he exclaimed, ducking just in time for the fireball to miss him and fly into the hallway wall instead. Ashley let out a short scream and her hands flew over her mouth in genuine shock.</p>
<p>“Oh my god! It’s Clint, right? I am <em>so</em> sorry, Clint!” she groaned, leaping off the bed and rushing over to where he was stood cowering. He stood up straight again and glanced back at the brand new hole in the wall.</p>
<p>“Don’t..*<em>ahem*</em>…don’t worry about it! Hey, JARVIS, could you do us a favour and get that cleaned up, buddy?” he requested casually.</p>
<p><em>“Right away Mr Barton,”</em> a clear male voice sliced through the silence. Ashley’s mouth dropped open.</p>
<p>“Yeah, <em>that</em> takes some getting used to,” Clint smirked back at her. She closed her mouth again and shook her head in disbelief. “<em>So! </em>How d’ya like the place so far?”</p>
<p>“It’s <em>super</em> cool. I just hope I don’t…accidentally burn it down. Everything looks mad expensive,” Ashley sighed wearily, skimming her fingers along the white polished doorframe.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s cos it <em>is ‘mad expensive,</em>” Clint chuckled. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. We’ve all been a bit messy before, it’s kinda expected. Plus Stark seems to like you so far, so I guess a few accidental fireballs won’t hurt. The thrill of your powers seems to do it for him.” Ashley smiled at him thankfully, letting her guard down ever so slightly. This guy didn’t <em>have</em> to take the time out to comfort her, so she appreciated the effort. “And hey, it looks like Cap’s taken a bit of a liking to you, too.”</p>
<p>That’s when Ashley rolled her eyes and let out the deepest sigh. <em>This</em> was the kind of teasing she used to deal with from the guys at school. That whole ‘my friend has a crush on you’ palaver was boring.</p>
<p>The school…the X Men. Yikes. She hadn’t even <em>thought</em> of them. Why was it so easy for her to forget that she was still on the run? That she’d nearly killed a whole chunk of mutant kids from something as simple as an exam? Was anyone even coming after her? Had they even noticed that she’d gone?</p>
<p>“<em>Damn</em> Ashley, if you don’t like him that much maybe you should warn him from now,” Clint winced at her sudden sombre silence. Ashley’s head snapped back up to face him and her eyes grew wide.</p>
<p>“Oh, n-no I wasn’t…I’m sorry, I drifted off,” she rushed out.</p>
<p>“You do that a lot?” Clint frowned amusedly.</p>
<p>“<em>Most</em> of the time,” Ashley murmured back. She let out a little cough and stood up straighter again, regaining her focus. “Anyway! I just met the guy a few hours ago and spoke all of two sentences to him…so, as sweet as he is-”</p>
<p>“He lives here too, you know - so you’ll be seeing him a lot more, and <em>then</em> we’ll see if there’s any truth to my words,” Clint teased her playfully. Ashley was just about to deliver a smart mouthed comeback - when there was a sudden smack of thunder somewhere in the distance and the clouds gathered together, turning a miserable stormy grey.</p>
<p>“What the <em>hell</em> was that?” Ashley panted, skidding over to her vast bedroom window. “There…there wasn’t a cloud in the sky earlier!”</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>fun</em>,” Clint hummed amusedly, glancing at his watch. “Thor’s back - and right on time.” He nudged his head towards the living area, implying that she should follow through to meet him. So Ashley tugged her cardigan tighter across her chest and she did just that. As they made their way into the living room though, she spotted a sweet faced ginger woman dressed in a tight pencil skirt and a petite white silk shirt. She briefly glanced up from where she was making a coffee as Ashley came into view, and shot her a welcoming smile.</p>
<p>“<em>Hi!</em> You must be Ashley!” she beamed, walking over to her with her hand outstretched. Ashley shook it, returning the smile. “I’m Pepper Potts, Tony’s partner and, at times, overall servant.”</p>
<p>“Lovely to meet you Pepper,” Ashley giggled back, “you have a <em>beautiful</em> home!”</p>
<p>“<em>Thank you</em> - the interior was all down to me, although Tony will literally never admit it,” Pepper whispered back knowingly, taking Ashley’s hand and guiding her towards the open plan kitchen. “Would you like a drink? Champagne, coffee, anything?”</p>
<p>“Oh, just a juice would be great, thank you,” Ashley answered as she followed her to the bar. Pepper nodded and fetched a champagne flute from underneath the bar to pour her a glass of thick orange juice.</p>
<p>“I’m <em>so</em> glad you’re here. I think it’ll be great to have another woman on the premises,” Pepper started off with a small smile. “Ice?” Ashley hopped onto a bar stool and leant on her fist.</p>
<p>“No, thank you. Doesn’t Natalie live here?”</p>
<p><em>“Natalie?”</em> Pepper repeated with a frown, passing Ashley the flute before reaching for another one. Then her face lit up. “Oh, <em>Natasha</em>? That damn alias - yeah she <em>does, </em>but she’s out on more missions than anyone, so she’s hardly ever home. The testosterone has <em>way</em> too much time to build up in her absence.” Ashley’s pretty pouty lips formed into an ‘o’ shape and she gave a nod of understanding.</p>
<p>“<em>Gotcha</em>.”</p>
<p>“So, what’s your story?” Pepper asked her with another smile. “Or are you one of those super secret spy assassins who refuses to open up?” Ashley let out a short laugh. That was a <em>perfect</em> description of her sister.</p>
<p>“No,” she giggled. “I <em>literally</em> ran away from home…just yesterday actually, although it feels like weeks already - turns out S.H.I.E.L.D have been tracking me for a while. They found me as soon as my foot stepped off the premises and asked me to come in. I put up a bit of a fight at first but…well, here I am.”</p>
<p>“Huh. Why’d you run away in the first place?” Pepper questioned, already intrigued.</p>
<p>“It’s…a long story,” Ashley gave a tight lipped smile back. Pepper smirked and nodded.</p>
<p>“Understood. Did you tell your friends you were leaving? Or did they just wake up to find you<em> gone?</em>”</p>
<p>“I didn’t tell anyone. I didn’t see any reason to,” Ashley shrugged carelessly. “I only had a small group of friends anyway.”</p>
<p>“Any boyfriend? Girlfriend? <em>Nobody</em> that would be extra concerned about your whereabouts?” Pepper blinked, finding it hard to believe that this young woman sitting in front of her with a reasonably sweet personality, pretty features and a rather curvaceous body didn’t have <em>anyone</em> out looking for her. Ashley seemed far too good to be true, and Pepper knew that everyone had a weak spot - she just couldn’t imagine what the <em>hell</em> Ashley’s could be.</p>
<p>“No, no partners of any sort. I had a guy that I liked…but sadly the feelings weren’t mutual,” Ashley rolled her feline-like green eyes.</p>
<p>“Ugh. Let me guess - hung up on an ex-girlfriend?” Pepper guessed with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Try <em>dead</em> girlfriend,” Ashley corrected her, lowering her voice. Pepper’s eyes grew wide, just as the elevator doors pinged open to reveal Tony, Bruce and Natasha. She stole a glance over at Tony’s excitable face as he chatted and smirked.</p>
<p>“Tony was telling me about your powers on the phone,” she hummed back to Ashley again, causing her to grimace.</p>
<p>“Ah. Really?”</p>
<p>“Honestly Ashley, he was <em>beside</em> himself. He <em>wouldn’t</em> stop rambling on about them,” Pepper rolled her eyes as she began to wipe down the countertops. Ashley now couldn’t stop blushing - this whole situation was just embarrassing to her instead of being ‘flattering’.</p>
<p>“That’s <em>so…weird</em>,” she sighed, leading Pepper to let out a snort.</p>
<p>“What, people finding your powers cool is weird?” she scoffed.</p>
<p>“Seriously…I haven’t had people this excited for that stuff in years,” Ashley admitted, just as Tony turned up at the bar to fix a drink for his pals. He pecked a sweet kiss on Pepper’s lips.</p>
<p>“Ladies, what are we talkin’ about? My infinite wisdom and overall <em>brilliance?</em>” he guessed cheekily.</p>
<p>“Far from it,” Pepper hummed, shooting Ashley a ghost of a wink as she giggled back.</p>
<p>“Hm. Hey Red, why don’t you come sit with us?” Tony suggested, chucking his thumb to where the rest of the crew were already lazily lounging around.</p>
<p>“Tony, she might be <em>tired?</em>” Pepper muttered as she gave Ashley an apologetic smile. Ashley didn’t mind, though. Hanging with the crew without feeling lesser than them was something she could definitely get used to. But, just as she opened her mouth to accept Tony’s invitation, the elevator doors slid open again, revealing the one and only Thor himself. He was kitted out in a black t shirt and jeans, with those beautiful blonde locks of his tied back. It was as casually stylish as he could look without the crimson cape. Ashley was almost in awe at how gorgeous he was - he almost looked unreal. She didn’t understand why <em>everyone</em> in this group was attractive.</p>
<p>“Heyyy Golden Compass!” Tony grinned as he slapped Thor on his broad shoulder once he’d entered.</p>
<p>“Stark,” Thor gave a pleased nod at the pleasant welcome. “My oh my, you have truly spruced this place up since my brother last…well, you know, <em>destroyed</em> it.”</p>
<p>“Hey Thor,” Pepper beamed, giving him a warm hug too.</p>
<p>“Ms Potts, a pleasure as always,” Thor smiled down at her.</p>
<p>“Thor, good man! How’re those nine realms doing, buddy?” Bruce asked without glancing up from his laptop screen.</p>
<p>“And how’s Jane? We never see her anymore,” Natasha remarked, leaning further back into her favourite armchair.</p>
<p>“She is very well, thank you Lady Nat - just busy,” Thor explained. “And those nine realms are doing just fine, Banner.”</p>
<p>“Kill anymore <em>mythical beings</em>?” Clint smirked.</p>
<p>“None more than usual, my good Birdfriend!” grinned Thor.</p>
<p>“Oh, Selvig told us about Loki,” Bruce suddenly murmured, finally looking up. Thor’s smile to immediately faltered. “How…how did Christie…you know…?” Ashley’s eyes fluttered over to Bruce at the mention of Christie’s name, not expecting her to pop up in conversation so soon.</p>
<p>“Ah. Not very well at all - and I now have not the <em>slightest</em> idea where she is. We both bode my father farewell and travelled back down to Midgard, but she disappeared as soon as we landed,” Thor sighed in response, his deep sorrowful voice echoing through the air. Ashley frowned to herself - she still had no idea what happened to Christie in Asgard because she’d point blank avoided talking about it…but now she <em>knew</em> it was bad. “I just hope she’s doing well, wherever she may be.”</p>
<p>“You <em>know</em> how she is,” Tony sighed knowingly, “she slips away a lot without telling a damn soul.”</p>
<p>“Well I can guess where she’s <em>gonna</em> be,” Natasha murmured back, staring down at her lap. Now Ashley’s eyes darted over to <em>her</em> instead. From the way they were discussing her so freely, they clearly didn’t know that she and Christie were related. Was this the time to let them know? Or perhaps keep quiet until she trusted them a little more? She decided to go with the latter - it’s what Christie would’ve done. “She’s probably gonna be on that top secret Level 7 Sub(A) mission that Fury just conjured up out of his <em>ass</em>,” Natasha grumbled to the group.</p>
<p>“Level 7 Sub(A)? These names are becoming more and more bizarre,” Thor shook his head and loudly slammed himself into a seat on the sofa.</p>
<p>Ashley didn’t even notice that she was staring at them all in silence until Tony abruptly called her over. She approached the small group timidly, leading Thor to only just notice her for the first time.</p>
<p>“Pointbreak? This is Ashley. <em>Apparently</em> she’s part of the team now,” Tony introduced Ashley, nudging her forward with his hands gripping her shoulders like a proud father would. Thor took one of her soft hands in his own large ones and pressed a polite welcoming kiss to her knuckles. Ashley felt the flush crawl up her neck within seconds, and put all of her energy into not letting it spread to her face.</p>
<p>“Wow. Dude <em>just</em> can’t help himself, can he?” Bruce yawned before finally closing his laptop lid. Thor glanced into Ashley’s eyes and felt something register within him. She resembled somebody - but he couldn’t put a finger on who.</p>
<p>“Wonderful to meet you, Lady Ashley,” he nodded graciously, releasing her hand once more. “What’s your…‘special thing’ that led you here? Another assassin? A <em>spy</em> perhaps?”</p>
<p>“No.” Ashley bit down on her jaw.</p>
<p>“Oh you <em>gotta</em> see this,” Clint grinned. Thor raised a fair eyebrow in nothing but interest, already intrigued.</p>
<p>“She’s really <em>that</em> good?” he blinked sceptically.</p>
<p>“Show him, Red - let’s see if he’s gonna try and act nonchalant about the fact that what you do requires <em>actual</em> talent and not some mystical Shakespearean super strength,” Tony encouraged her with that familiar sparkle in his eyes. Ashley nodded, took a deep breath and grounded herself. She drew water into a ball, breathed out in relief and evaporated it. She created a rock bursting out of her palm, breathed out in relief and crushed it in her hands again. Then she sparked the flame which engulfed her entire hand, before using her other hand to spin the mini tornado around the room as she did before. Again, it was done beautifully and quietly, with mass concentration on her part. Even those who had already seen it remained astonished, whilst Thor stared at the sight.</p>
<p>“That is <em>truly</em> magical - as magical as the Bifrost of Asgard itself!” he exclaimed giddily once she was done. The others laughed and Ashley closed the tornado and smiled. She hadn’t received this amount positive attention since she was much younger.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Thor,” she slightly bowed her head in a humble fashion, making Thor grin.</p>
<p>“Hang on, where’s the Captain?” he suddenly frowned as his eyes scanned across the room.</p>
<p>“Oh you mean Ashley’s future husband?” Clint hummed sneakily, leading Ashley to shoot him a deathly glare.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re courting the Captain?” Thor let out a pleasant laugh, making Ashley’s face <em>successfully</em> flush red this time. “It’s really about time, he is rather <em>useless</em> when it comes to the women.”</p>
<p>“No, I’ve <em>actually</em> only spoken to the guy once, but <em>someone</em> won’t let his own weirdo fantasies go!” Ashley muttered hotly, eyes still trained on Barton who simply gave a smug shrug.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just a lil F.Y.I though - Cap isn’t really the <em>relationship </em>type,” Tony filled Ashley in as he amusedly watched her cringe more. “He’s more the… <em>‘date you for twelve years and then ask to take it slow’ </em>type.”</p>
<p>“Well thank you for that, Tony,” came a stern voice from behind them, leading everyone to crane their necks to see Steve standing at the spiral staircase instead of the lift. The ground could’ve literally swallowed Ashley her up then and there - she couldn’t get any redder. And for a girl with deep red locks, the tomato face wasn’t a good look.</p>
<p>“Seriously? You’re telling me that <em>nobody</em> heard him come up those steps?” Banner blinked back at the group as Steve fully entered the lounge.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>I</em> did,” Natasha raised a shameless hand as Ashley shot her a frown. Natasha raised an eyebrow and shrugged back at her nonchalantly. “<em>What?</em> It seemed like far too good of a moment to interrupt.”</p>
<p>“I mean I didn’t lie, though - did I, Cap?” Tony smirked cheekily. Steve looked a little embarrassed then as well.</p>
<p>“My love life-” he began hesitantly.</p>
<p>“<em>Love life</em>?!” Thor and Clint repeated with a simultaneous scoff, causing Ashley’s mouth to drop open at the blatant disrespect.</p>
<p>“- should <em>not</em> be a point of discussion, <em>regardless</em> of how entertaining,” Steve pressed on, ignoring the various scoffing adlibs from around the room. He turned to Ashley with apologetic eyes. “I’m so sorry if they made you feel…<em>uncomfortable</em>. Late nights make them childish.” Ashley gave him a small smile back and ducked her head in a half careless shrug, half thankful nod.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, I swear,” she assured him. “But…I’m feeling kinda exhausted, so I’m probably gonna get some sleep.”</p>
<p>“So soon? But I only just arrived! We haven’t poured the drinks, we haven’t yet been <em>merry</em>!” Thor frowned with his hands outstretched, as if this was a <em>genuine</em> national emergency.</p>
<p>“Honestly. Party pooper or<em> what?</em>” Tony muttered, shaking his head pitifully.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’ll be able to bond with you all properly tomorrow…or another time,” Ashley gigged before giving them a shy wave. “But it’s bye for now! Unless you want me to dramatically pass out on this <em>very</em> expensive flooring?”</p>
<p>“Goodnight!” Banner and Clint waved, Tony sighed and Pepper practically sang. Even Natasha gave her a small smile to bid her goodnight, already a little warmer with her after their little interaction amidst the Steve teasing, and Thor simply grinned as he made his way to the bar to begin his ‘merriness’.</p>
<p>“Do you need me to walk you home?” Steve offered up to Ashley quietly, whilst the others fell into new conversations amongst themselves. Ashley fluttered her long lashes at him in wonder, amazed at his old fashioned gentlemanly ways.</p>
<p>“Aw, that’s <em>so</em> sweet of you - but no thank you, I literally live just down the hallway,” she giggled, making Steve’s blue eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Oh! I’m…I’m sorry I didn’t realise,” he mumbled back, trying his best to mask his embarrassment. “I live just downstairs, one floor down.”</p>
<p>“Oh, nice,” Ashley hummed.</p>
<p>There were a few moments of awkward silence before she spoke again.</p>
<p>“….<em>okay </em>well - goodnight, Steve!”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Ashley,” he chuckled slightly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just so you know, Christie’s own story that will run alongside this one in (real time) is up now! It’s called Assassin in HYDRA and will be considerably shorter than this one (like a mini fic) but I put it in a separate story anyway. Upload times will vary depending on where her story slots in with this one - but this story will updated every week, of course!</p>
<p>Thank you for the lovely reviews thus far! See you next weeeeeek!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. steve rogers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>There are screams, so many screams. All Ashley wants is that doll, the one the other kids have, and her mother promised she could have it - but it’s out of stock. She'd waited for months to come to France for it - what a waste of time. Mella has horror plastered across her face as she realises how disappointed her daughter is. Ashley tries convincing her mother that everything’s fine, that she doesn’t mind, but it’s getting too difficult to lie. It’s building in her chest, her skin is feeling prickly. Why </em>
  <b>
    <em>should</em>
  </b>
  <em> she lie? Why is everyone else allowed to express themselves but she isn’t? The rain clouds are gathering outside the store windows, but why? Where are all of these clouds coming from? And why is the wind picking up? It’s July, and it’s mid-summer, it’s-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“ASHLEY, NO!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Ashley released a sharp gasp and shot up in the bed, a hand clutching her oversized Star Wars top. Her room was pitch black, so for a split second she was confused. It took several seconds for her to she remember that she was in her new Avengers Tower home. Then, slowly, her senses started to return.</p>
<p><em>Taste</em> - warm saliva, a lot of it at that. She was clearly panicking.</p>
<p><em>Sound</em> - nothing, it was deadly silent.</p>
<p><em>Sight</em> - darkness.</p>
<p><em>Smell</em> - nothing but that ‘newly furnished scent’ of her room.</p>
<p><em>Touch</em> - ….actually, yes. Only then did Ashley realise that the bed was soaking wet.</p>
<p>“No <em>way!</em>” she groaned quietly in disbelief, swinging her legs out of the bed and jumping onto the floor. Her heart was pounding like a child after a bad dream. “Where’s the light, where’s the light?” she murmured to herself as that damp feeling started to grow. Then she stopped wandering aimlessly, took a deep breath, and refocussed herself instead. Panicking wasn’t going to do her any good.</p>
<p>What was that thing Clint had called earlier?</p>
<p>“<em>Hovis</em>? <em>Jardy</em>? <em>Jovis</em>?” Ashley hissed into the darkness. No response. “<em>Tardis</em>? <em>Jardis</em>? <em>JARVIS</em>?”</p>
<p><em>“Yes, Miss Ashley?”</em> burst through the smooth British voice. Ashley gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh</em>! JARVIS h-hi…I’m trying t-to get…wait, what time is it?” she hissed loudly.</p>
<p><em>“It’s currently 4:45am, Miss Ashley,”</em> JARVIS answered.</p>
<p>“Damn. Thank you - um, d’ya think you could turn on the light? Please?” Ashley winced sheepishly.</p>
<p><em>“Of course, Miss Ashley,”</em> JARVIS confirmed - and immediately, the room gave off a gentle orange glow. Only then could Ashley see the state of the queen sized bed she was in. It was absolutely soaked through; in fact the puddle was still sitting there stubbornly. It can’t have been pee because it was clear, and had no odour. That could only mean that it was water from Ashley’s fingertips, water from her <em>own</em> body - she must have began spouting it as the nightmare became more intense.</p>
<p>Thankfully, the fire and rocks had decided <em>not</em> to make an appearance.</p>
<p>“Shoot,” Ashley muttered, ripping the wet sheets off the bed and bundling them together. “<em>Shoot shoot SHOOT!</em>”</p>
<p><em>“Miss Ashley, do you require anything else?”</em> JARVIS asked, startling her again.</p>
<p>“Oh, y-yes! <em>Please</em>. Do you have a…laundry room here?” Ashley pleaded.</p>
<p><em>“We do indeed. Bottom floor and last room on the right - state of the art high speed washer-drier. You can take the elevator,” </em>JARVIS answered. Ashley breathed out in relief. She definitely preferred that over waiting for Pepper to get up to tell her that she had an accident.</p>
<p>“Thank you, JARVIS,” she whispered back, before popping on her novelty Stark Enterprise slippers, tiptoeing through her bedroom door and slipping into the silent hallway, her bedsheets all bundled up in her arms. There was not a sound to be heard. She crept her way to the lift and called it up. It came swiftly and the doors opened up for her to enter. The interior was just as modern as the rest of the building, but because everything was so high tech that it was difficult to navigate. “JARVIS?” Ashley hissed again as the doors enclosed her in.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, Miss Ashley?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Hi again! Could you help me see what button to press to…you know, move?”</p>
<p><em>“Of course - going down,”</em> JARVIS confirmed, as the lift started to move.</p>
<p>“Why can’t Stark make anything <em>simple</em>?” she muttered as she rolled her tired eyes.</p>
<p><em>“You’ll get used to it,” </em>JARVIS’ voice rang through the walls once again. Ashley smirked to herself, convinced that she could hear amusement lingering in the A.I.’s voice. Then the lift suddenly came to halt and the glass door slid open, revealing a brand new metallic hallway already lit up for her.</p>
<p>“Thank you again, you’re a life saver,” Ashley beamed to the invisible helper.</p>
<p><em>“My pleasure,”</em> he replied. Ashley regathered her bedsheets and took tentative steps across the hallway floor, hearing nothing but the sound of her novelty slippers slapping against the black stone tiles beneath her - that was, until there came the distant banging from somewhere down the hall. Her curiosity got the better of her, so she followed the sound, just to discover that it was emitting from the last room on the left. The thumping got louder as Ashley got closer and she realised door was slightly ajar, so she took her chances and peeked through.</p>
<p>But her breath caught dead in her throat once she realised who it was.</p>
<p>The room was a gym, in the centre of that gym was a punching bag, and punching that punching bag was Steve Rogers.</p>
<p><em>Steve Rogers</em> was punching the punching bag in the room that was a gym.</p>
<p>His eyes were dark and focussed, there were sweat beads rolling stubbornly down his forehead and every punch he gave was more violent than the last. He was distracted, so Ashley took this as her time to leave - but being a super soldier meant that he couldn’t be oblivious to <em>anything</em>. All it took was one quick glance and Ashley was caught like a rat.</p>
<p>Great.</p>
<p>“Ashley?” he frowned, holding the punching bag still and craning his neck around it. Ashley started to panic as she watched him approach the door, and she knew she had to play it off before she really embarrassed herself. So she fully pushed the door open with her hip and confidently strutted across the gym as if she wasn’t just creeping on the guy.</p>
<p>“Oh! Hey Steve,” she hummed casually. Steve raised an eyebrow and met her halfway with his face still full of bewilderment. “Bit early, no?”</p>
<p>“Bit <em>late</em>, you mean - I haven’t exactly slept yet,” he chuckled lightly, using the back of his hand to swipe the sweat off his forehead.</p>
<p>“You…haven’t?” Ashley blinked.</p>
<p>“Nope,” Steve confirmed quietly. “What’re <em>you</em> doing up? It must be what, 4 or 5am?”</p>
<p>“4:45 last time I checked,” Ashley answered flippantly, before she suddenly stopped in her tracks as she remembered why she was down there. “I…uh…h-had a rough night. An anxiety…nightmare.” Steve nodded slowly and subconsciously redirected his eyes towards the bundle in Ashley’s arms. His cheeks tinged red as he drew his own conclusion, whilst Ashley’s eyes went wide once she realised what he was thinking. “<em>It’s not pee!</em>” she rushed out, her cheeks also flushing just as brightly as his. Steve bit back an awkward smile. He was unable to tell if she was joking.</p>
<p>“Look, I don’t judge-”</p>
<p>“No <em>seriously</em> Steve, it’s <em>not</em> pee,” Ashley frowned, lifting it higher so he could see that it wasn’t stained. She knew this whole scenario would make her cringe later, but she was determined to prove herself in the moment. She could be stubborn like that. “It’s literally water from my hands. It happens when I…panic.”</p>
<p>“Water…from your <em>hands</em>?” Steve repeated slowly, now even more confused.</p>
<p>“Well, you’ve <em>seen</em> my mutation, right?” Ashley raised an amused eyebrow, causing Steve to raise his hands in defeat.</p>
<p>“Fair play,” he hummed with a nod. “Soooo I guess you’ve come down here to wash and dry them?”</p>
<p>“You got it!” Ashley gave an awkward little smile before spinning on her heel and speedily making her way to the gym doors. She was so ridiculously embarrassed at this point. And what did she do when she was embarrassed? Run.</p>
<p>But no - Steve just had to say,</p>
<p>“<em>Wait</em>, Ashley?”</p>
<p>Ashley winced in irritation before turning to face him again, heart thumping with anticipation. “D’ya mind if I put something in with it?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Ashley hummed casually. She just wanted to get out of this predicament, and he wasn’t making it easy. Steve turned away from her and Ashley looked on, assuming that he was going to grab an item of clothing from his gym bag. But, much to her surprise, Steve took the hem of his top and swiftly lifted it over his head, revealing his broad (sweaty), muscular, bare torso. His skin was glistening in the harsh industrial gym lights and Ashley could’ve sworn that he was moving in slow motion, like that weird scene in Twilight. By the time Steve had turned to face her again, crumpling the sweaty top in his hands, the look on her face made him freeze.</p>
<p>She was in awe, her plump lips slightly parted in pure bliss and her eyes staring directly at him. And that’s when <em>Steve</em> quickly got embarrassed. Of course he had no clue what to do - he had been under the ice for too long and women completely confused him. But Ashley had already brought herself back to earth and awkwardly cleared her throat, outstretching her arms so that he could add his top onto the pile. “I…thanks! I’ll pop it into…the…” Regular words just weren’t leaving her lips anymore. “I’ll…I’m sorry, Steve, but you’re <em>literally</em> glistening. I can barely focus.” Steve let out a sheepish chuckle and ducked his head slightly.</p>
<p>“I’m <em>sweating</em>, Ashley. It’s gross, so I’m gonna go shower then try and get some sl-” Steve began to correct her - but Ashley wasn’t having it. <em>Steve</em> may not know how to flirt properly - but <em>she</em> sure as hell did, and it was her time to shine.</p>
<p>Aside from when it was Scott, of course. He literally missed all the hints she was dashing out for years, so maybe she <em>wasn’t</em> as good as she thought.</p>
<p>But still, today - she had to try again.</p>
<p>“So you’re not gonna accompany me to the laundry room?” she frowned playfully, jutting out her plump bottom lip.</p>
<p>“<em>Accompany you?</em> Like <em>this</em>?” Steve frowned, gesturing towards that naked sweaty chest.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how to use the machines! Don’t let me break something else on my first day here - I already burnt a hole in Stark’s wall,” Ashley groaned. Steve sighed slightly before reluctantly agreeing, causing her to beam at him thankfully.</p>
<p>“Alright,” he murmured, grabbing his water bottle and unhooking the punching bag from the ceiling. He wedged it under his arm and followed Ashley out of the gym, across the hallway and into the laundry room. There was a standard washer drier in there - it looked expensive but other than that, it was as simple as the average one could be. Ashley flicked on the light and got to loading the machine, but Steve interrupted her. “Don’t worry, I got it,” he assured her, gently lifting the bundles from her arms and doing it himself.</p>
<p>“Um, <em>thanks</em>…but I <em>do</em> know how to load a machine,” Ashley smirked, still crouched beside him. She was far from the fake damsel in distress she was trying to convey - ironically, she <em>liked</em> doing things herself.</p>
<p>“If you know how to do it then, with respect - why am I here, ma’am?” Steve questioned her, eyes darting across to meet hers.</p>
<p>“Two reasons - <em>one</em>, I wasn’t expecting a regular washer and dryer in a place that <em>Tony Stark</em> designed. Two! You have no shirt on and it’s not a bad view,” Ashley joked lightly, lazily gesturing towards his torso area. Steve chuckled again, and finished loading the machine before going to sit down on one of the benches. But much to his surprise, Ashley settled herself on the cold laundry room floor instead, leaning her back against the machine and drawing her knees to her chest. Once Steve noticed she was on the floor, he sat opposite her on the floor too. “You don’t have to be so gentlemanly <em>all the time</em>, you know,” Ashley raised a dark auburn brow, feeling a smirk began to play on her lips.</p>
<p>“I’m not doing it to score points - I just haven’t really grasped how to behave ‘normally’ nowadays,” Steve sighed a little ashamedly. Ashley stared at him for a few seconds.</p>
<p>“What do you mean? <em>Nowadays?</em>” she had to ask. Steve’s eyebrows furrowed together at such an innocent but bizarre question - then it dawned on him that this woman may have had no idea who he was.</p>
<p>“I was kinda involved in an experiment in 1942…I was injected with a ‘super-soldier serum’, took down a terrorist organisation then was under ice for seventy odd years,” he tried to wrap it up the best he could.</p>
<p>“OH! I keep forgetting that y<em>ou’re</em> that Captain America dude, I’m sorry,” Ashley breathed, shaking her head.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m ‘that Captain America dude’,” Steve confirmed with a small smile. Ashley almost let out a squeal as she watched the adorableness practically ooze out of his face.</p>
<p>“I’ve heard about you, but I never studied you properly,” she yawned, covering her mouth politely. “I never got to look you up. Barely touched a computer. I wasn’t allowed to get too ‘distracted’, in case it made me fail my exams.”</p>
<p>“Sounds pretty reasonable. Did you end up passing?” Steve blinked, resting his arms on his knees.</p>
<p>“…nope, I nearly killed everyone in the school! <em>Twice!</em>” Ashley beamed and gave him a sarcastic thumbs up. Steve chuckled and shook his head. “But this brings me to another point…what do the rest of you guys do? I know that Stark is Iron Man, Dr. Banner is the big green guy but the rest of you.…?” Steve took a deep breath and ticked each name off his fingers.</p>
<p>“Well, there’s Barton and Natasha - Barton is an incredibly skilled archer and Natasha is a…well a ‘super spy’ who also kills,” he started off, “then there’s Thor, literal God of Thunder, he’s got that all-powerful-hammer-thing…there’s Christie-” Ashley tried not to let her eyes light up by the mention of her sister’s name, “-she’s another assassin kinda spy who does all the dagger and blade work, whilst Natasha prefers guns and combat. They’ll both probably take some time to warm up to you but they’re nice people on the inside, ya know?”</p>
<p>“Mmmm,” Ashley hummed casually, so badly wanting to smile at his words. She could listen to Steve talk forever - his voice was like soft music to her ears; then to make it better, whenever he spoke about his teammates she could literally see that glimmer of excitement in his eyes. His entire demeanour was so innocent and incredibly pure - it was endearing to say the least.</p>
<p>She drew herself back into the room after realising she’d drifted off again.</p>
<p>“…then there’s you of course. That whole nature thing must be a little tiring sometimes, no?” Steve was frowning at her. Ashley smirked and ran both hands through her loose curls.</p>
<p>“Yup,” she confirmed before yawning again. “Tonight is a perfect example. I remember one time I woke up from a nightmare to see I’d burnt a hole through my mattress. I woke up on the floor - and my entire room was on fire.” The genuine shock on Steve’s face almost made Ashley burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“<em>Why</em>?” Ashley repeated with a light giggle. “Because that’s what this thing does to me, unprovoked. It’s insane, but it’s real. It’s very, <em>very</em> real.”</p>
<p>“It sounds rough. Was it <em>put</em> in you…? If that even makes sense-”</p>
<p>“Nope. No injection, no lab accident…this is what I was born with. It’s called a mutation, and there’s many of us out there,” Ashley informed him with yet another yawn. But before she could continue, there was an intrusive beeping from behind her, causing them both frown and look up over at the washer-dryer. The little screen running across the top was flashing the word ‘DONE’, causing Ashley to leap to her feet and open the door again. Both the bedsheets and Steve’s top were sitting there washed, dried, neatly pressed and somehow - folded. “So it’s <em>not</em> a normal washer dryer? I win!” she hummed, passing Steve his shirt which he received with a thankful nod. He hopped up too, leaving them both facing each other in a small silence.</p>
<p>It was the <em>silences</em> that Ashley hated more than anything.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess I should be getting some sleep - I’ll see you later?” Steve guessed with a small shrug. Ashley stifled another yawn and nodded.</p>
<p>“Sure thing. My tiredness is catching up with me too,” she admitted shyly.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to walk you back to your room?” Steve offered up.</p>
<p>“No thank you, Captain,” Ashley declined politely, biting back a smile. “If I get lost, I’m sure that JARVIS will save me.” Steve chuckled and nodded tiredly.</p>
<p>“Fair enough. Goodnight, Ashley.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Steve!” Ashley turned round and swiftly walked out of the room and back to where the lift was awaiting her return, carefully ignoring the fact that she could feel Steve’s eyes on her as she left. By the time she got back onto hers, Pepper’s and Tony’s floor - she saw that Tony was also awake, making a whole heap of noise with the blender in the kitchen whilst dressed in his plush grape dressing gown. Ashley winced at the sudden influx of noise as she stepped out of the lift.</p>
<p>“Morning, sunshine!” Tony beamed over the noise. Ashley gave him a tired wave and continued walking through the living room to her room. “Where are <em>you</em> coming from?”</p>
<p>“Had to wash my sheets,” Ashley informed him with a tired yawn. Tony couldn’t keep the amused smirk off his face.</p>
<p>“Awww, Lil Ash-Ash had a beddywetty?” he pouted in a baby voice. Ashley threw him the finger and simply continued to walk to her room, not bothered to explain herself right now. And why should she? She wanted to get back into the warm bed with those fresh sheets, so that she could bask in the thoughts of that rare one on one time with Steve Rogers.</p>
<p>Scott <em>who</em>?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so sorry for no chapter last week! The UK is slowly easing out of lockdown so naturally, I went out with my friends for the weekend - oops! Maybe two chapters next week to make up for it, huh?</p>
<p>We're loving Ashley and Steve though, right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. pepper and pepper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Ashley had finally woken up, it was around two in the afternoon. She could hear Pepper in the distance, on what sounded like a very heated phone call that Ashley didn’t want to interrupt, so she lay in bed and stared at the ceiling above her instead. The night / early morning before was just bizarre - the fact that she had woken up to wet sheets, gone to wash them and ended up witnessing Captain America all sweaty and topless was something she never saw coming. It felt like the crappy storyline of an inappropriate video or something - and as much as she didn’t <em>mind</em> that, she also knew there wasn’t a chance in hell of anything happening between them. Steve was timid, slow paced and clearly a wonderful gentleman - far from both what Ashley knew and was used to. The guys back at the school were either extremely weary of her, or they just wanted to have her on their belt. Either way, it wasn’t the kind of masculine energy she wanted around her.</p>
<p>She took a few calming breaths in and out before heaving herself out of bed and padding across the soft carpet into the shower, ruffling out her long deep red curls. Within ten minutes she had showered, brushed her teeth, moisturised her skin and slipped on a brand new outfit - this time a pair of black tracksuit bottoms paired with a white linen tank top. The tracksuit bottoms were a little baggy on her and therefore did absolutely nothing for her figure, which she hated. There wasn’t a single nod to the curves that she was so proud of.</p>
<p>Regardless, it wasn’t like anyone was checking for her right now.</p>
<p>Ashley slid her bedroom door open and slipped through, making her way down the hallway into the living room. There on the sofa sat Pepper, irritably hanging up on the phone call. She was also wearing a casual black tracksuit today, her hair was in a messy ponytail and she had no makeup on whatsoever. She still looked lovely - just fed up.</p>
<p>Her metallic blue eyes flickered up at the sound of someone walking in. Once she saw that it was Ashley, she gave her a wave. “Good morning, you,” she smirked, before refocussing her attention to her laptop.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Pepper,” Ashley responded with a bubbly smile, “how you doing?”</p>
<p>“I’m good, you? Sleep well?” Pepper asked casually. Ashley nodded slowly.</p>
<p>“Yeah…very well, thanks. Quite hungry now though and I <em>really</em> fancy a carbonara,” she frowned to herself, making her way into the kitchen so that she could have a little nosy around.</p>
<p>“Oooh sounds <em>divine</em>, the ingredients should be there if you need them! But if Tony hears you mention pasta he’ll come running - that is an official warning,” Pepper smirked with both eyebrows risen.</p>
<p>“Of course he will,” Ashley giggled back at her across the room. “I can make enough for our floor if you fancy some? Cooking is <em>kinda</em> my speciality-”</p>
<p>“Oooh Ashley, if there’s one thing you’ll learn about me, it’s that I’ll never turn down a creamy pasta dish,” Pepper sighed dramatically. Ashley giggled as she began sieving through the pots and pans in the drawers.</p>
<p>Then she decided to bring up something else.</p>
<p>“Pepper…could you tell me about Steve?” she asked loudly over the metal clanging. Pepper’s head shot up with immediate effect at the mention of the handsome cavalier’s name, looking dead at Ashley to try and read her expression.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry?” she finally spluttered. Ashley flushed as she busied herself by tipping the pasta into a deep dish and sliding the pan onto the stove without looking up. “Did…did you just ask about Steve? As in Steve <em>Rogers</em>, Steve? <em>Steve</em>, Steve?”</p>
<p>“Pepper,” Ashley groaned at the apparent shock lingering in her voice, “it’s not anything suggestive. I just spent some time with him last night and-” That’s all Pepper needed to hear - she leapt up from the sofa with haste, almost dropping her laptop in the process. Ashley bit back a smile as she watched her skid across the heated floors over to the kitchen where she was standing.</p>
<p>“Wait, you did <em>what</em>?!” she yelped whilst slamming her hands on the granite kitchen counter tops. “Ashley you’ve been here for <em>two days</em>! You’ve already slept with St-”</p>
<p>“Woah there, I did <em>NOT</em> sleep with Steve!” Ashley hushed her, clamping a hand over her mouth before Tony overheard and spread it all over the tower. Pepper’s wide eyes began to relax once she realised it wasn’t like that.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh</em>. You said you spent the night!” Pepper mumbled with a muffled frown from beneath Ashley’s palm. Ashley slowly moved her hand away before turning back to the boiling pasta again.</p>
<p>“Yeah, <em>with</em> him, not <em>on</em> him,” she corrected her slowly.</p>
<p>“With him doing what? Didn’t you go to bed early yesterday?” Pepper blinked, leaning against the fridge. Then her eyes grew wide once more. “Unless! You <em>totally</em> went to bed and he met you <em>later on </em>when we all fell asleep and-”</p>
<p>“No, Pepper - I slept! I saw him <em>afterwards,</em> dude,” Ashley hushed her again. But Pepper didn’t look convinced. “You can literally check the CCTV that your boyfriend no doubt has installed in the laundry room. Fast forward it to about 5am - you’ll see.”</p>
<p>“Ah, ya caught him doing his early morning workouts huh?” Pepper suddenly raised an eyebrow with a knowing grin. “Clothes on or clothes on?”</p>
<p>“Clothes on…<em>then</em> clothes off,” Ashley hummed innocently as she watched Pepper’s face fade from one of amusement to one of bewilderment.</p>
<p>“Alright, you gotta explain what happened, <em>now</em>,” she ordered her loudly. Ashley bit back her laughter, finding Pepper’s interest both amusing and rather sweet, given that she still technically didn’t know her that well.</p>
<p>“Happy to do so, but I need <em>you</em> to do something for me first,” Ashley began slowly.</p>
<p>“Anything!” Pepper exclaimed. Ashley nudged her head towards the refrigerator door with a small smirk.</p>
<p>“Eggs, milk and cheese please!”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Around half an hour had passed. Both Pepper and Ashley were at the kitchen stove as they continued to chat away like old friends. Ashley was stirring the thick creamy carbonara sauce in the smaller saucepan, adding dashes of salt, pepper and herbs to taste - whilst Pepper was in charge of the penne pasta boiling in salted water in a bigger pot. The tasty smell was already wafting through the air, no doubt drifting through the vents to the other floors in the building. “So you managed to see Steve without a top on for an entire conversation and you’re telling me you <em>didn’t</em> fall straight in love with him?” Pepper was asking, unable to shake the story from her mind even after Ashley had explained it piece by piece.</p>
<p>“Correct,” Ashley confirmed with a confident nod. “Like, he’s <em>beyond</em> beautiful and he’s incredibly lovely but honestly Pepper, he’s so innocent. <em>Too</em> innocent, in fact.”</p>
<p>“Oh you have no idea,” Pepper hummed knowingly, understanding how Steve was when it came to women.</p>
<p>He was strong in every other sense, but the ladies? Clueless.</p>
<p>“Why <em>is</em> that, though? There isn’t a girl in the world that wouldn’t be <em>glad</em> to have him,” Ashley whispered. Pepper went to drain the pasta water in the sink whilst letting out a small chuckle.</p>
<p>“You have to remember, Ashley, Steve lived in the <em>40s</em> before he came outta the ice. Things were a <em>lot</em> different back then,” she reminded her.</p>
<p>“Oh god - you’re so right. <em>That’s</em> why he’s so polite - it makes sense,” Ashley nodded fairly as she turned off the fire. “But I’m not used to <em>that</em> kinda guy, you know? The ones I deal with tend to move too fast anyway, so I just stay single.”</p>
<p>“You might have to stay single for a while regardless - I heard that Steve was in love when he went under the ice,” Pepper recalled with a frown. Ashley spun around on her heel with a scoff, not expecting <em>those</em> words.</p>
<p>“With whom?”</p>
<p>“Some lady, I can’t remember her name, I didn’t really care too much,” Pepper responded with an apologetic look in her eyes. “But that was, as I said, before the ice.”</p>
<p>“Which was a good <em>seventy-</em>odd years ago, yes?” Ashley hummed, rolling her eyes dramatically.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Pepper winced, “the poor woman is old now. So you know, there’s not much competition.”</p>
<p>“Does Steve actually <em>know</em> that? Like, is she even still alive?” Ashley shuddered at the thought of Steve making a move on an elderly woman, feeling flat out sick to her stomach. It wasn’t even jealousy that she was registering…it was just <em>odd</em>.</p>
<p>“Even if <em>she’s</em> not alive, Steve’s love for her probably is,” Pepper pulled a face as she emptied the pasta into the creamy carbonara sauce.</p>
<p>“Damn. This isn’t the first time I’ve been in competition with a dead woman, either,” Ashley muttered through gritted teeth, stirring the dish with a wooden spoon. Pepper bit back her laughter, sensing true irritation in her words, when they were suddenly interrupted by Stark exiting the lift with Banner and Fury on either side of him. Bruce was dressed like a sweet little grandfather today in his deep purple knitted jumper and his dark brown corduroy trousers, whilst Tony looked like the teenager he always did in the jeans and ACDC top. Fury meanwhile was dressed in his usual uniform of a black turtleneck jumper, his black trousers and long black vampire like leather jacket.</p>
<p>“Whaaaat? I smell <em>pasta!</em>” Tony sang as soon as the elevator door slid open. He made an excitable beeline for the pot on the stove, those deep mahogany eyes going wide once he saw the contents. “I’m sorry, <em>who</em> do I have to bow down and worship for such a meal?” he breathed, whilst Fury and Bruce walked over to see the food as well.</p>
<p>“It was a team effort, you’ll be pleased to know,” Ashley smiled at him, hearing Pepper pull out plates from one of the cupboards.</p>
<p>“You mean Miss Potts actually made this? And nothing…nothing burned down? The tower is, in fact - still in tact?” Tony gasped, bracing himself for Pepper to slap his arm irritably - which she did. Ashley rolled her eyes and turned to Bruce and Fury instead.</p>
<p>“Would you two like a plate as well?” she offered up with a dazzling smile, turning into the hostess that she was trained to be by her mother.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’d honestly love one, thanks,” Bruce accepted humbly, ducking his head a little. “It smells awesome, Ashley - and I haven’t eaten all day.”</p>
<p>“Extra large for the extra large, coming up,” Ashley giggled with a click of the fingers, making Bruce smile. “Director Fury? Are you hungry?”</p>
<p>“Me? Well, I’m actually here to talk to you about a proposition, Ashley,” Fury declined politely, crossing his arms and lifting this chin. “…saying that, I will <em>gladly</em> take some in a Tupperware if there’s one going.”</p>
<p>“Of course, one takeaway coming right up,” Pepper confirmed over the sound of clanging china plates.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna need one to go too, Ashley - we’re going on the road,” Fury broke the news directly to her, leading Tony to eavesdrop shamelessly from where he stood close by. Ashley’s entire body ran cold and she began chewing on the inside of her cheeks, riddled with sudden anxiety.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” she rushed out in a panic. “What’s happening?”</p>
<p>“Got a mission brief for you, and we’re gonna need you in as soon as possible,” Fury muttered under his breath, trying to be as discreet as he could. But whilst being around Tony Stark - it just wasn’t possible.</p>
<p>“You got a mission for her <em>already?</em> Wow Fury, you don’t waste time huh?” he piped up as he took the plate of steaming carbonara from Pepper with a brief smile.</p>
<p>“Ashley, if you can come onto the jet awaiting takeoff at the helicarrier base then we can explain to <em>you</em> what we need you to do,” Fury pushed forward loudly, ignoring Stark’s comments.</p>
<p>“I just….why do you think….you know, that <em>I’m</em> the best person for the job?” Ashley stuttered.</p>
<p>“Because these people in particular have a friend of your sister’s, and one of our own,” Fury broke it down to her slowly. Ashley’s heart sunk - one of Christie’s friends in trouble? How could she reject a mission to save one of her sister’s own? Surely she owed her that much?</p>
<p>Ashley gave Fury a stiff nod before scurrying off to her bedroom to grab her jacket and shoes, whilst he took the Tupperware from Pepper and made his way back into the lift.</p>
<p>“Her <em>sister</em>?” Bruce murmured to Tony, who was <em>already</em> frowning at those exact same words.</p>
<p>“Yeah I noticed that too,” Tony muttered back, grabbing a fork from the countertop. “Clearly her sister also works for S.H.I.E.L.D which would explain wherever the hell Fury picked her up from.”</p>
<p>“Oh <em>don’t</em> go snooping, Tony,” Pepper hissed to him in blatant irritation, “it’s not nice! You can just <em>ask her</em> who her sister is when she comes back, I’m sure she’ll be happy to tell you.”</p>
<p>“Would <em>you</em> appreciate being quizzed on your family history by people you’ve only known for two days?” Tony challenged her, before chomping down a massive forkful of carbonara.</p>
<p>“No, but I <em>also</em> wouldn’t want someone breaking an encryption on some hi-tech files just to get to that same information,” Pepper hissed back in annoyance. She was being totally serious about it as well - Tony could see it in her face.</p>
<p>“You make a good point Pepper,” Bruce frowned as he tucked in to his dinner, “but more importantly, this carbonara is damn near <em>perfection.</em>”</p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p>Ashley’s knee was jerking up and down as she sat on the jet taking her to the mission site destination, with Coulson sat opposite her. He observed her chewing on the inside of her cheek and tracing swirly patterns on the palm of her hands with her index finger over and over and over again. “Does that actually work?” he spoke up suddenly, consequently making Ashley jump at the sound of his voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>“H-huh?”</em>
</p>
<p>“The whole drawing patterns thing…does that actually work?” Coulson asked again, nudging his head towards her hands. Ashley stared at her hands for a second before raising her eyes to answer,</p>
<p>“No, n-not really.”</p>
<p>“You and Christie…” Coulson began slowly, watching Ashley’s jaw tense at the mention of her sister’s name. He couldn’t tell if that was a good or bad reaction, so he was a little hesitant to continue.</p>
<p>“…yes?” Ashley prompted him after a few silent seconds.</p>
<p>“You’re pretty alike, you know.” She scoffed at his words and crossed her arms defiantly, staring at the floor beneath her feet.</p>
<p>“No. We’re nothing alike in the slightest…at all, in fact,” she murmured in annoyance, “I wish I could be <em>half</em> as confident and badass as she is.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well Christie’s level of confidence and badass-ery comes with time,” Coulson hummed casually. “But even now, you’re doing all the things she’d do before hearing a mission brief. She still freaks out like this, you know?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah <em>right</em>,” Ashley scoffed back, crossing her arms and staring her out.</p>
<p>“No, she <em>really</em> does. She also hates all this pre packaged conversation beforehand - I guess it makes her uneasy. She usually prefers for things to be pretty straightforward, to the point, all that kinda stuff. The roundabout conversations annoy the hell out of her, but I do em anyway because there’s nothing more entertaining than an irritable Christie Darmer,” Coulson admitted her with a small smirk. Ashley arched an eyebrow in wonder.</p>
<p>“I gotta say, I <em>completely</em> understand why she hates them,” she lightly chuckled back, managing to push past the anxiety attack that was creeping up on her bit by bit. She sat up straighter and cleared her throat .</p>
<p>She wanted to be apart of this group so badly, and wimping out on the first mission was not the way to prove she could be.</p>
<p>“So, what’s the plan?”</p>
<p>“We’re sending you to a secluded base of an organisation that we <em>think</em> belongs to HYDRA, despite them being quote-on-quote ‘dismantled’,” Coulson began, taking out his infamous holographic disk and projecting the mapped layout of the base into the air. Ashley clenched her jaw, unsure of what HYDRA even was, but nodded for him to continue regardless. “They have somehow kidnapped one of ours, and we need you to get her back. She’s extremely valuable to us.”</p>
<p>“How the hell did they get her in the first place?” Ashley frowned, seeing the picture of a sweet straight fiery ginger-haired young woman pop up in front of her. She had freckles all over her face and her eyes had a little twinkle to them.</p>
<p>“We have <em>no</em> idea, all we know is that we received a distress signal from her just before she was taken in and, after tracking her location, <em>that’s</em> where she was,” Coulson replied with a sigh.</p>
<p>“I see. I gotta say, she is <em>adorable</em>,” Ashley hummed, spinning the hologram around to see her in 4D.</p>
<p>“She’s one of Christie’s best friends. She was one of the two girls that she brought down from Asgard in 2012,” Coulson informed her. Ashley nibbled on her bottom lip and sighed out through her nose.</p>
<p>“Yeah, so I’ve been told. What’s her name?”</p>
<p>“Renesme.”</p>
<p>“Got it. B-but one last thing Coulson, I know that she’s a friend of my sister’s and I’m guessing Christie’s unavailable but, other than that…why…why have you chosen <em>me</em>?”</p>
<p>“Because Ashley,” Coulson sighed, projecting a new image over to her, “this HYDRA base in particular…is <em>underwater.</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that one is a little nod to all my Assassin in Asgard readers…but don’t worry if you haven’t read it! It’ll all make sense regardless!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. sinking, bubbles and bunkers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Ashley reached the underwater HYDRA base, she could barely breathe. The helicopter ride with Coulson had successfully shot her anxiety into kingdom come, and <em>now</em> she was starting to doubt her own capability, which is all her father used to do anyway. Coulson told her what to do if she needed back up but realistically, she was <em>far</em> too stubborn for that.</p>
<p>Too damn stubborn.</p>
<p>“Agent Darmer, are you ready?” Louis, one of the pilots, called out from the cockpit. They were currently situated in one of S.H.I.E.L.D’s best retroreflective panelled quinjets in the dark of night, over a vast stretch of sea.</p>
<p>Whereabouts exactly? Ashley had no idea. Did it <em>matter?</em> Nope.</p>
<p>“Ready!” Ashley lied as she nervously approached the open airport door, feeling that intrusive breeze slap her from every angle. “Is the bunker directly below us?”</p>
<p>“Affirmative. We’re literally directly above as we speak, so once you jump in, you’ll pretty much be on top of it. Don’t forget to contact us once you’re in!” Louis shouted back over the roaring sound of engines.</p>
<p>“Got it,” Ashley winced. “God, Christie better love me <em>forever</em> for this.” Then, taking the deepest of breaths, she took a final glance into the dark murky water below her. “Let’s just do it,” she mumbled. Before even considering where she’d land and what to do when she landed - she leapt off the platform feet first.</p>
<p>The air sliced around her at an incredible speed that she barely had time to register what was happening. In a rushed panic, she forced water in a jet like stream out of the bottom of her feet to give her a little more stability just above the surface of the water. “C-can you guys still hear me?” she asked out loud, trying to catch her breath.</p>
<p>“Loud and clear, Agent. If you land now, you’ll be perfectly in line with their bunker,” Louis confirmed through the communication sitting in her ear canal. Ashley let out a sigh of relief and wrapped a whirlwind around herself to replace the jets, and swiftly lowered herself in to the sea. Once she was fully submerged, she found that her wind powers had practically created an oxygenated bubble, allowing her to see her whereabouts and manoeuvre around without much trouble. It took a lot of concentration, but she got it. Just as Louis had predicted, she soon came face to face with one of the bunker’s steel landing pads, completely submerged on the ocean floor. There were industrial like lights attached to the walls of the bunker, but there didn’t appear to be many guards.</p>
<p>“Um, should I be concerned that there’s literally <em>nobody</em> guarding the exterior?” Ashley hissed to Louis.</p>
<p>“Yeah - they don’t see any <em>reason to</em>,” Louis responded immediately, “they’re not expecting anything but fish down there.” Ashley raised an eyebrow of understanding. “There’s an opening just ahead of you, it’s probably locked but I’m guessing you can melt that with your powers or something?”</p>
<p>“Melt the lock….<em>underwater?</em>” Ashley drawled slowly. “Louis-”</p>
<p>“<em>I</em> don’t know! Agent Darmer, <em>you’re</em> the superhero here,” he scoffed back sassily.</p>
<p>“For goodness sake. I wasn’t cut out for this. You should’ve just got Stark to do this, or better yet, Stev-” Ashley began to mutter - before she quickly spotted a HYDRA agent beneath her, strolling across the bunker floor. He was wearing a divers suit with weighted boots and protective gear fixed firmly on his head, with a large flashlight in hand to illuminate the murky waters surrounding him. Ashley’s eyes practically lit up, because whichever way he <em>came out</em>, she knew that eventually he’d have to go <em>back in.</em></p>
<p>“Well would you <em>like</em> us to call Stark in?” Louis was sighing whilst she had her epiphany. “I think Rogers might be busy-”</p>
<p>“No, wait, I have an opening!” Ashley murmured back proudly. She manoeuvred her bubble silently in the water, narrowly avoiding the shine from the large flashlight before it accidentally lit her up. Soon enough the agent was satisfied, so he lowered the torch and turned on his heel to go back inside. Ashley followed him, gliding through the water, watching his absolute every step like a hawk in case he was to turn round. Her target appeared to walk down a set of stairs leading into the interior of the bunker, and Ashley knew it there <em>had</em> to be a point where the water was replaced with oxygen.</p>
<p>She just had to get <em>in</em> there.</p>
<p>The agent was rather oblivious as he took his first few steps down the stairs, so Ashley used all her might and wind power to lower her bubble, as hard as it was. She was literally fighting with the water pressure to sink herself until she was directly behind him.</p>
<p>But then agent frowned to himself. He could feel a presence behind him, so he froze just a couple of steps down. Ashley’s eyes widened, already foreseeing what was about to happen. She was left with no choice. She winced, not wanting to do it - but she had to. She was under pressure, meaning she could raise her hand and force his plasma against his will so that he was physically unable turn his neck.</p>
<p>She hated it, though.</p>
<p><em>“ARGHHHH!”</em> the agent let out a yelp of pain as he felt his body fight with his brain. It was as if he was suddenly paralysed.</p>
<p>“Agent? I just picked up a shout, is everything okay?” came Louis’ panicked voice through her earpiece. Of course Ashley couldn’t answer - she was too focussed on the stress of not knowing what to do next.</p>
<p>Ashley? Not thinking things through? No! <em>Impossible!</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Her father would be so proud.</em>
</p>
<p>She had this man’s life in her hands right now. One sharp twist and she could end him completely - but she didn't want to do that. She couldn’t bring herself to kill him, she just couldn’t, too much blood had already been shed because of her in one lifetime - so she released her hold on him again. The man gave a gasp of relief as he felt his neck muscles loosen, and he rolled his head from side. Once satisfied that he was back to normal, he continued his journey down the steps, now assuming it was nothing more than a random muscle spasm.</p>
<p>Ashley continued to float downwards behind him, now unsure of when she’d get the opportunity to properly intervene. But it came soon enough as the agent approached a metal door at the bottom of the staircase which slid open for him. Through the doorway revealed another chamber, full to the brim with water since they were now completely submerged. Ashley silently waited for him to step into the chamber before quickly slipping in after him, biting down on both of her lips to make sure she didn’t make so much as a whimper. She watched him slam a button on the wall to enclose them in, still unbeknownst to the floating bubble of a woman hovering behind him. Then he slammed another button, causing the the water to somehow start draining out of the chamber. Within a few seconds, the vertical water tank had turned into an oxygenated room, giving them both freedom to breathe and therefore causing Ashley’s bubble to burst.</p>
<p>But of course, that <em>also</em> caused her floating body to end up conking onto the floor, releasing a large metallic <em>CLANG!</em> The agent spun around at the noise and his eyes went wide.</p>
<p>Naturally, he opened his mouth to shout.</p>
<p>“<em>NO!</em>” Ashley yelped, leaping over to him and roughly shoving him up against the wall abrasively. The agent struggled against her grip, attempting to kick her with those steel toed sea boots. “OW! Keep still you <em>idiot!</em>”</p>
<p>“I don’t know how you got i-in here, but g-get out NOW!” the man spluttered out, trying to sound threatening but instead sounding petrified. His voice was muffled due to the underwater gear he still had on, but Ashley could hear the panic.</p>
<p>“I said <em>shut up!</em>” she hissed, shoving him into the wall once again, “or this time your neck will twist in a complete 180 and you’ll be <em>dead</em>.” The agent’s eyes grew even wider.</p>
<p>“H-how d-d-did…? Look ma’am I’m sorry, I just work here, my dad owns the base and he made me do the nightly check b-because I have a fear of sharks you see, and he said <em>‘son’</em>, h-he said to me <em>‘son, you have to grow some balls’</em> and I said, <em>‘but Dad, sharks kill 16 people per year!’</em> and he said <em>‘actually son, they kill two people p-’</em>” Ashley blinked at this guy waffling away in her grip, and only then did she realise how young, frightened and borderline innocent he was.</p>
<p>“Okay dude seriously <em>SHUT UP!</em>” she suddenly snapped, stopping him dead in his tracks. The guy looked up at her with worried eyes, leaving a thick layer of silence between them. “<em>Thank you.</em> What’s your name?”</p>
<p>“D-Derek,” he spluttered back. “Derek Munchwitz.”</p>
<p>“Alright Derek - do you <em>want</em> me to kill you?” Ashley challenged him quietly, looking dead into his eyes. Derek shook his head speedily with large pleading pupils. “Lovely, because I don’t <em>want</em> to. I’m actually here to collect someone, she was kidnapped. Now, <em>you’re</em> gonna help me get her, then <em>I’m</em> gonna leave without touching you - ya got that?” She watched Derek give an uncomfortable gulp before working up the courage to speak again.</p>
<p>“I….I hear ya…I do,” he nodded croakily, raising his hands in defence. “I-I swear wasn’t…I mean, I d-didn’t…um…sorry, <em>who</em> are you here for-?”</p>
<p>“Her name’s Renesme, and she’s a friend of my sister’s. I’m taking her back t-”</p>
<p><em>“Renesme?”</em> Derek suddenly choked out, pulling a tug dangling off his suit sleeve to open his helmet. He had a freckled face and a strong jaw structure, but his features were still extremely boyish. He looked like a teenager, and he was <em>clearly</em> shaken. “You’re…here for Ren?”</p>
<p>“You know her?” Ashley blinked, tightening her grip on his shoulders. Derek clenched his jaw and dropped his gaze to the floor.</p>
<p>“<em>Know</em> her? I…I <em>love</em> her,” he murmured with a flush of his freckled cheeks. Ashley couldn’t help it - she rolled her eyes. A mission turned love story?</p>
<p>
  <em>Please.</em>
</p>
<p>“You <em>love</em> her?” she repeated with a bored drawl, her head lazily lolling to the side.</p>
<p>“I <em>love</em> her,” Derek insisted a little firmer, “I shouldn’t have even…well, it’s technically my fault that she’s locked up in the first place.”</p>
<p>“Uh<em> huh.</em> Honestly Derek, I’d ask you more about this but I <em>just</em> can’t bring myself to care. But if you loved her this much, she wouldn’t be your prisoner,” Ashley told him bluntly. Derek clenched his jaw and nodded bashfully.</p>
<p>“Wait, so are you from S.H.I.E.L.D?” he blinked.</p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em>, Derek, I’m- okay, what do you guys want with her?” Ashley cut straight to the point impatiently.</p>
<p>“They’re using her for information,” Derek answered bashfully.</p>
<p>“Information on…?”</p>
<p>“How to take down S.H.I.E.L.D, I-I think. I don’t support HYDRA, by the way, I-I swear. They’ve done some messed up sh*t, man, and I didn’t want <em>any</em> of that, but I was born into it. That’s why I was scoping <em>outside</em> the bunker, they keep me on the stuff I can’t sabotage - they think I’m too weak for the real stuff. If my dad wasn’t the leader of this division - I’d be dead,” Derek murmured, dropping his muddy coloured eyes to the floor. But Ashley’s own eyes lit up and her head perked back up considerably.</p>
<p>“Oh?” she raised an eyebrow at his confession. “So do they treat you badly, huh?”</p>
<p>“Always,” Derek huffed back, “whether I’m their boss’ son or not.”</p>
<p>“Then why don’t you get back at them by releasing the girl you love? Wouldn’t that be the <em>perfect</em> opportunity?” Ashley pointed out slowly. Derek took a few pauses before nodding confidently, standing up straighter and clearing his throat.</p>
<p>“You know what? You’re right. Ren deserves that much, I swore I’d get her out. But could you maybe…uh…let go of me now, please? You’re hurting me a little,” he admitted with a small wince. Ashley rolled her eyes and did as he asked, before taking a few steps back to give him space to breathe. “Thanks. Um, another question….how did you make my neck get all tense?”</p>
<p>“Ah. Same way I travelled underwater without getting wet - I’ll explain it later,” Ashley broke it down to him with a tired sigh. “So…where <em>is</em> Renesme?”</p>
<p>“She’s being held in one of our cells,” Derek recalled with a grumble, “they’ve been trying to get information out of her for a few hours now but she just won’t give anything up. She’s a real one - I told ‘em she wouldn’t spill anything.”</p>
<p>“How very supportive of you,” Ashley murmured whilst raising a disbelieving eyebrow. “How do I get in to her cell?” Derek ran his tongue over his bottom lip and began to pace the tiny space they were confined in.</p>
<p>“I guess you could wear my suit and sneak through with me,” he suggested with a thoughtful frown.</p>
<p>“<em>Or</em>, I just rock up and annihilate absolutely everyone in my path until we get her out?” Ashley blinked back nonchalantly. “<em>You</em> might be innocent but HYDRA sounds flat out evil.” Derek’s eyes fluttered at her in confusion.</p>
<p>“I mean…can your magical mutation stop bullets and flare guns?”</p>
<p>“…ya know, I’ve never actually been faced with that predicament before?” Ashley frowned in sudden thought.</p>
<p>“Really? Huh. I would’ve assumed-”</p>
<p>“Same to be honest, but- look, this isn’t the time! Let’s do your whole disguise plan, we can wing everything else as and when. That’s kinda how I work,” Ashley hurried him with her hand outstretched so that she could take his clothing from him. Derek stripped down without hesitation until he was down to his overalls. Ashley took the suit from him and hurriedly shoved herself into it - it was damp, slightly tight and the boots felt heavy to walk in but she had to go with it. Lastly, she placed the helmet over her head, leaving the screen open so that she could at least breathe in relatively ‘fresh’ oxygen. “Derek, don’t you think it will look weird that <em>I</em> have on this suit and you have on…overalls?”</p>
<p>“No, some agents wear this all day, others prefer to change,” Derek assured her, giving her one last look over before nodding. “Okay, when we get in there, you gotta <em>act</em> like part of the crowd, got it? Don’t look anyone in the eye - and <em>I’ll</em> do all the talking.”</p>
<p>“Got it,” Ashley murmured back. It was admirable that he didn’t want her to make a scene, but she knew that eventually she would have to because that’s just how her mutation worked. She couldn’t just <em>scoop</em> Renesme up and breeze out of there - it wasn’t that simple. It would <em>never</em> be that simple, not for as long as it was <em>her</em> doing the mission.</p>
<p>They <em>really</em> should’ve called in Stark.</p>
<p>“Follow my lead,” Derek instructed, before clearing his throat and slamming his hand down on yet another button on the wall. This triggered the wall opposite them to suddenly split in the middle, revealing the bunker’s main control room. There were HYDRA agents milling about all over the place, running tests, monitoring maps, chatting amongst each other - all totally oblivious. Derek held his head high and strolled directly across the meal floors whilst Ashley followed suit, but her own hidden eyes were darting back and forth in an attempt to analyse everything, including possible escape routes.</p>
<p>But there was too much happening at once - too many people around and too many foreign noises, plus the heavy suit she was in was already weighing down on her body. This was awful.</p>
<p>She felt like she was about to have a power attack. Bad idea.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Derek took a swift left into a narrow corridor which led to yet another locked door. He scanned his pass on the little screen on the right hand side of the door, and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Ashley heard a distant bored sounding voice call out over a monitor as she took steady, deep breaths to keep calm.</p>
<p>“Um, it’s Munchwitz?” he announced back clearly. “I’ve been sent here by my father to train a new agent on prison controls.” He glanced back at Ashley, and only then noticed how pale she had become. <em>“You okay?”</em> he mouthed over at her.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Ashley hissed back through gritted teeth, squeezing her eyes shut as her heartbeat increased. Derek gave her an uncertain nod and turned back to the intercom again.</p>
<p>“Could ya hurry it up please? We have other things to do <em>before</em> we turn 80?” he barked at the intercom sassily.</p>
<p>“Derek, we’re checking for record of your father signing this off. It’s purely protocol - <em>relax,</em>” the agent snapped back. Derek’s eyes went wide as he quickly thought of a cover story.</p>
<p>“He’s on a business call - did <em>you</em> want to be his target once he gets off the phone and has to ask why this <em>still</em> hasn’t been done yet?” he tested the agent, his voice edging on threatening, which surprised Ashley the most. From the way he was acting before, she didn’t know he had it in him.</p>
<p>And it worked.</p>
<p>The responding agent let out a reluctant sigh and released the lock, allowing Derek to breeze straight through with Ashley shuffling in close behind him. They entered another narrow hallway, which had a wet stone wall on one side and a large pane of glass on the other. Through the glass was a harshly lit holding cell, and inside said cell was a young woman huddled into one corner, her bruised knees drawn to her chest and her chin resting on them. She had tangled ginger locks which were messily tied into a high bun and her big doe eyes were full of tears. Ashley immediately recognised her from the picture Coulson had shown her. “I’ll…uh..watch the door - you’ve got a few minutes before they get suspicious, but the room isn’t bugged, you’ll be fine,” Derek mumbled a little uncomfortably, before turning on his heel and stared at the door instead. Ashley whipped off her headgear and tapped on the glass with the tip of her finger, causing Renesme to look up with those droopy eyes, expecting one of the agents again.</p>
<p>Once she laid eyes on Ashley however, her lips parted open slightly.</p>
<p>She <em>wasn’t</em> expecting that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for the kudos :') makes my heart all happyyyy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. tony can't help himself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Renesme?” Ashley whispered out tenderly, unsure if she’d be able to hear her through the glass. The girl said nothing. “Ren, I’m here to help. My name’s Ashley…I’m <em>Christie’s sister.</em>” Renesme’s eyes grew wide and she fell on all fours, before crawling across polished floor until she was directly opposite Ashley. She pressed her hot forehead against cool glass and her shaky breath fogged it up.</p>
<p>“You’re….<em>C-Christie’s</em> s-s-sister?” she finally spluttered out. Ashley gave a single nod. “Describe her to me!”</p>
<p>“Um…she has silvery whitish hair, slimmer than me, arguably prettier than me, heart of ice, can be a bitch,” Ashley mumbled back, ticking each point off her fingers. Renesme felt the smallest of smiles crawl onto her lips - that was Christie, alright. “S.H.I.E.L.D sent me to save you.”</p>
<p><em>“Oh, thank the gods,” </em>Renesme breathed out shakily, her eyes now welling up with tears of relief. “I-I got t-t-taken and they s-said they’d release me to into the w-w-water with w-weights on my feet if I didn’t disclose the S.H.I.E.L.D s-subsection codes.”</p>
<p><em>“What?”</em> Ashley blinked in horror. “Nah, these people are <em>barbaric</em>.” Renesme nodded hurriedly.</p>
<p>“They are, especially as they knew I’d n-never attempt to escape b-because I have a fear of drowning,” Renesme admitted, scrubbing her freckled face free from tears.</p>
<p>“How do they know that? Did you tell them?” Ashley frowned whilst her eyes darted to and fro to find an exit point.</p>
<p>“I fell in love with someone and he betrayed me. <em>He</em> told them how to wear me down,” Renesme spat out venomously.</p>
<p>Ashley’s lips formed into a perfect ‘o’ as she realised who she was talking about.</p>
<p>“Derek?” she guessed lightly - but the mere mention of his name did more than cause Renesme to bite down on her jaw in resentment.</p>
<p>“You called?” came his voice from somewhere amongst the darkened hallways. Renesme’s eyes grew wide in realisation and Ashley winced.</p>
<p>“Wait, Renesm-” she attempted to stop her from making a scene - but it was too late.</p>
<p><em>“YOU!” </em>Renesme screamed as she violently pounded her fist against the glass. Ashley gasped and shook her head with wide eyes. She briefly glanced over her shoulder to see if Derek had heard - and of course he had. He practically skidded across the floor to them, revealing himself for the first time to the woman he loved since being captured. Renesme allowed her tears run freely once she set her eyes on him. She took a deeply unstable breath before screeching the words, “<em>I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU</em>!” as she thumped the glass with all her might.</p>
<p>“You know if she were out, you’d be dead, right?” Ashley murmured, crossing her arms as she stood back and watched the redhead lose her mind, her slim limbs flailing and her dark eyes wild with rage.</p>
<p>“I did say it’s my fault she’s in there,” Derek responded stiffly.</p>
<p>“Yes Derek, <em>so I’ve gathered</em>-” Ashley began sarcastically - but then, to their horror, something unpredictable happened. Renesme’s Asgardian strength had officially shown itself; the repeated force from her hand had produced a small crack in the glass.</p>
<p>“Um, S.H.I.E.L.D agent? Yeah you gotta get her out of there <em>NOW</em>!” Derek shouted at Ashley, right before the piercing sound of a shrill alarm suddenly sliced through the air. Renesme stopped hollering and her eyes began to dart around in panic.</p>
<p>“Why? What’s going on?” Ashley blurted out.</p>
<p>“She’s triggered the prison!” Derek exclaimed back over the deafening wail, before running to either length of the room to try and a button to stop it.</p>
<p>“What happens when she-”</p>
<p>“A-Ashley?” came a frightened whimper from inside the cell. Both Ashley and Derek snapped their head in Renesme’s direction, their faces falling once they saw. The prison cell had turned itself into a water tank, rapidly filling up with gushing sea water from various vents in the floor, walls and ceilings - and it was already up to her calves. “They said that if I try and break the glass, it’ll fill up and I’ll drown…<em>I-I don’t want to drown!</em>” Renesme started to sob out of pure fear.</p>
<p>“Renesme, please don’t panic, hun. I’m gonna get you out-” Ashley began to console her - but to no avail.</p>
<p><em>“I can’t die like this, I can’t die like this, I can’t die like this!”</em> Renesme wept.</p>
<p>“You’re <em>not</em> gonna die,” Ashley insisted a little firmer. But the water was rising, and Ashley’s panic levels were rising - too much was happening.</p>
<p>“But even if you <em>do</em> get me out, <em>we’re still surrounded by water-</em>” Renesme shouted as the levels started to reach her knees.</p>
<p><b>“RENESME, LISTEN! </b>Panicking in water is the <em>worst</em> thing you can do,” Ashley snapped irritably, slamming her hand onto the glass the emphasise her point. But, just her luck, it just made it worse. Before she knew it, the small crack started to spread - meaning that water started to gush out of every crevasse possible, soaking the floor outside the tank too. Derek went pale as a sheet as the seawater sloshed around his feet and Ashley turned to him expectantly. “Derek, what the <em>f*ck</em> is going on?”</p>
<p>“No. This entire base is gonna go under,” he mumbled back, glancing back at Renesme who was shaking her head at him tearfully, “Ren’s tank had a trigger, the trigger is meant to fill the tank up - but you and Ren broke the glass-” Ashley felt the anxiety begin to build up in her chest.</p>
<p>“So…”</p>
<p>“<em>So</em> the tank will keep filling and eventually so will this entire base - they didn’t include water escape system because they’re <em>idiots</em>,” Derek responded hollowly. Renesme let out another scream of desperation and suddenly, something within Ashley snapped. Renesme’s scream reminded her of another scream, and that <em>other</em> scream that was all her fault.</p>
<p>But not this time. She had to make a difference.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Ashley pressed her palms against the centre of the largest crack in the glass and concentrated with all her might. She remembered seeing an advert for a windscreen replacement company, and they’d shown what turns small cracks into big ones. One of those factors was dramatic change in temperature. So, she envisioned fireballs shooting out of her palms and like clockwork, out they came. The heated aggravated cracks immediately started to spread at speed.</p>
<p>“Ren, <em>listen</em> <em>to me!</em> The heat from my hands is gonna blow this whole thing <em>really</em> fast, okay? You’re gonna come out with the water, but don’t worry - I’m gonna grab you and you’re gonna hold onto me as tight as you <em>possibly</em> can!” Ashley warned her with comforting eyes, feeling the glass begin to vibrate a little under her hands as the cracks continued to spread across the width of the tank. Renesme gave a worried but trusting nod as the water began to submerge her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Um guys, the agents are trying to-” Derek began to announce, but before he could continue, the glass wall had suddenly shattered from the pressure. Large quantities of water came gushing out, carrying Renesme out with it, but Ashley speedily reached out and yanked her towards her body, causing Renesme to cling onto Ashley’s torso like the Velcro monkey, legs wrapped around her waist and all. Ashley wasn’t much bigger than her, but she managed to stagger her weight.</p>
<p>“Agent?” came Louis’ voice ringing in her ear, “We’re picking up on <em>a lot</em> of heat signals near you right now, what the hell is going on?” Ashley attempted to respond, but the water from the tank was still gushing out and the already soaked Renesme was starting to feel heavy.</p>
<p>To make things worse, then came the harsh clanging of that metal door bursting open, and a number of armed HYDRA agents rushed in. One of them grabbed Derek and another triggered an alarm to alert the rest of the bunker, whilst the remaining charged straight for Ashley with their guns poised. But the water that was starting to surround them made each step laboured - to the point where they’d have to start swimming if they wanted to get any closer. Ashley’s heart began to thump. There was no other way out, and now Renesme was now feeling extremely heavy. The commotion around them was overwhelming her - a mix of shouts, alarm sirens, gushing of water, the slow loss of air…</p>
<p>“Forget the prisoner! This entire place is gonna be under in less than two minutes!” one agent shouted to the others, “The comms room is already flushed out, we gotta evacuate before the water pressure wedges us in.”</p>
<p>“Ashley?” Renesme whispered in horror, overhearing his words.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Ashley had an idea. The same way she got underwater was going to have to be the same way out.</p>
<p>“Ren, look at me,” Ashley told her loudly over the bustling panic of agents evacuating. Renesme blinked at her. “We’re gonna let this place sink.”</p>
<p>“<em>With us still inside</em>?” Renesme hissed.</p>
<p>“Yes, but we’ll be <em>fine</em>, trust me,” Ashley assured her gently, feeling the water begin to rise to her upper chest. It was getting quicker by the second, but Renesme still didn’t look convinced. “Ren, I need you <em>not</em> to panic! If you do, it could ruin everything, so take a deep breath and shut your eyes. I <em>promise</em>, you’ll be fine.” Renesme gulped and gave her a reluctant nod. She already trusted Christie with her life, and if this girl was her blood relative then that was good enough. Ashley shot her one last sweet smile before taking a deep breath and submerging them both under the water filling the bunker. Renesme held her breath and squeezed her eyes as the cold sea water swirled around them. It was petrifying, her worst fear was coming alive and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Every passing second was longer than the last, her chest was starting to contract, she had to take a breath, open her eyes, do <em>something</em>.</p>
<p>But then the sound that registered her ears shook her out of the state.</p>
<p>“Ren? Breathe.” Renesme cracked an eye open apprehensively, almost expecting to be in Valhalla. But, to her imminent surprise, she was in a bubble - still underwater and still attached to Ashley. The sights around her were surreal. There were sunken agents floating around them, their lifeless eyes still staring at them both in shock, mouths parted where they must’ve tried to take their final gasp of air. Ashley began to direct the air bubble back into the cell that once held Renesme in the first place, forcing them both upwards into a wide ceiling vent.</p>
<p>“How…on earth…are you…?”</p>
<p>“It’s a long story, just hold on,” Ashley muttered back still concentrating. “Hopefully, this’ll open-” The click of the vent lock interrupted her, revealing a hatch big enough for her to push their bubble through. Ren breathed out a hefty sigh of relief once they were out of the sunken bunker and back into the darkness of the sea. Of course Ashley kept them in the bubble, still unsure of what waited for them above the surface of the water, whilst Renesme was just thanking her lucky stars. “Louis? I need a pick up!” Ashley hissed.</p>
<p>“Reading you loud and clear Agent, transport is on its way,” Louis assured her with what Ashley could tell was a relieved grin. “Make your way to shore and we’ll have someone pick you up.”</p>
<p>“Copy that,” Ashley sighed before turning to the apprehensive Renesme again, “Ren, we’re gonna come out of the bubble above the water now, okay? The air pressure is gonna change significantly which could shock your system.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Renesme nodded quickly. “Can…the bubble not last outside of water?” Ashley fluttered her long eyelashes at her and cocked her head to the side.</p>
<p>“No, beloved. We’re only in a bubble because…well the air came from…no, the answer is no,” she decided to cut off that train of thought, causing Renesme to nod and shoot her an embarrassed apologetic smile.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Tony ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he watched JARVIS run through S.H.I.E.L.D’s encrypted databases. That evening was a pleasant one for him, Bruce and Pepper. Ashley’s carbonara had gone down a treat with a few glasses of white wine and some lounging beside the fireplace. Then Pepper decided to take a bath, leaving both Tony and Bruce to slip into the lab to complete some ‘research’, armed with their refilled glasses and box of caramel chocolate nibbles that Rhodes had dropped off.</p>
<p>And by ‘research’, it was <em>actually</em> trying to find out as much information on Ashley as possible. Fury’s words had really gotten the better of Tony, and he felt like it was his duty to snoop around. Meanwhile Bruce was sat across the desk from him, actually <em>doing</em> work. He didn’t approve of Tony’s rebellious ways on the best of days. “Correct me if I’m wrong, Tone - but I’m pretty sure Pepper said <em>not</em> to do this?” he reminded his friend with a knowing wince.</p>
<p>“Oh come <em>on!</em> When have you ever known <em>me</em> to follow the rules?” Tony scoffed back as he continued to flick through the files.</p>
<p>“Tony…” Banner released a lengthy sigh and chucked his head back.</p>
<p>“Bruce, are you telling me you haven’t <em>once</em> wondered what the new glory child has on S.H.I.E.L.D, that Fury was <em>this</em> eager to get her out on the field?” Tony blinked across at him. “And yes, I am aware that rhymed.” Bruce rolled his eyes and slipped off his glasses.</p>
<p>“Curious or not, I’m sure the regular way to find out would be to…oh, I don’t know…<em>ask her?</em>”</p>
<p>“Now where’s the fun in that?” Tony frowned as he nibbled on the tip of his pen. Suddenly, the floating holographic database started flashing, causing both Tony and Bruce to skid across the tiled floor to see what it had found.</p>
<p>Tony briefly blinked at Bruce’s sudden eagerness. “Hey! Mr Ethical, what’re <em>you</em> doing over here?”</p>
<p>“Well, I-I just…” Bruce’s cheeks flushed slightly.</p>
<p>“Eh, I won’t tell if you don’t,” Tony slapped his shoulder and gave him a smug grin before going back to it. “Alrighttt…Ashley…<em>huh?</em> She’s not even on here! Well, not under <em>her</em> name at least, they’ve probably got a target tag on her or something.”</p>
<p>“Wow. That means she’s <em>seriously</em> important,” Bruce chewed on the inside of his cheek, folding his arms. “If it’s a target tag, they’ve obviously been tracking her down for a while. I remember when I was a target tag once - that’s back when I was important-”</p>
<p>“Yeaaaah but <em>why?</em>” Tony murmured to himself. “What is <em>with</em> this chick?”</p>
<p>“Tone, she does kinda have the power to produce tornadoes outta her fingertips? My guess is that she’s a huge potential threat so they’ve been keeping an eye her, as I’m sure have many other government organisations across the <em>globe</em>,” Bruce pointed out before reaching for his wine glass again.</p>
<p>“Ya, I don’t doubt it, we’re <em>all</em> potential threats - yet if I scroll on S.H.I.E.L.D’s database, guaranteed you’d be the <em>second</em> ‘B’ I come across - not a damn target tag. As you said - those were the days,” Tony shot back, shaking his head in disappointment.</p>
<p>“‘<em>Second</em> B’?” Bruce scoffed.</p>
<p>“Um, ya? After Ben from Communications? You know him - great guy,” Tony waved off his confusion.</p>
<p>“I…whatever - look, Tony, why don’t you search the <em>missions</em> database instead? See if there are any recorded for tonight, then see who was in trouble. Maybe we know whoever <em>that</em> is?” Bruce suggested tiredly. Tony’s eyes lit up and he clicked his fingers.</p>
<p>“<em>THIS</em> is why you’re my righthand man,” he hummed, selecting the missions folder and scrolling down to today’s date. His head jerked back ever so slightly at the results. “Huh. There’s only <em>one</em> mission going on tonight.” Bruce glanced up as Tony projected a duplicate of the screen and flew it across the room for Bruce. A picture of Renesme popped up on the screen with a little paragraph detailing who had her, and how long she’d been kidnapped for.</p>
<p>“A kidnapping?” Bruce frowned. “They called <em>Ashley</em> in for a <em>kidnapping</em>?”</p>
<p>“From the looks of it, this wasn’t just <em>any</em> kidnapping,” Tony frowned as he continued to read the mission brief. “This was a freakin’ <em>underwater</em> kidnapping.”</p>
<p>“That’s…kinda awesome,” Bruce chuckled to himself, shaking his head. “Who did they kidnap?”</p>
<p>“Somebody called <em>Renesme</em>…ya recognise her?” Tony blinked, tapping Renesme’s picture to expand her profile.</p>
<p>“Weirdly enough, yeah…but I couldn’t tell ya where from. I can’t place her face,” Bruce hummed back, spinning the picture around playfully. “What’s on her file info?”</p>
<p>“Uhhh…first name Renesme, last name Arron…dot…tir? <em>Arrondottir?</em> Might be Swedish, don’t know - she was born…<em>oho! </em>Bingo! You’ll <em>never</em> guess where!” Tony scoffed proudly.</p>
<p>“Where?”</p>
<p>“<em>Asgard</em>, Bruce! The girl is from <em>Asgard</em>,” Tony exclaimed excitedly. Bruce’s lips parted slightly in surprise.</p>
<p>“What, you think <em>Thor</em> brought her down with him at some point?” he suggested with a wrinkle of his nose.</p>
<p>“After going on and on about that Jane chick from New Mexico? No - she’s cute, but his heart is <em>with another</em>,” Tony mocked bac.. He continued to read her fact file intently. “Known allies - Delilah Moordottir - they love that ‘dottir’ thing…and…oh, dude, <em>this</em> is the jackpot - <em>Christie Darmer.</em>”</p>
<p>Bruce almost choked on the wine, consequently having snorting it straight up his nose.</p>
<p>“Huh? Ashley’s <em>Christie’s</em> friend?!” he spluttered out.</p>
<p>“Even better Brucey boy! Remember what Fury said?” Tony smirked cheekily with his eyes sparkling, “Ashley is Christie’s <em>sister</em>.”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Renesme lay on the shore as she and Ashley waited for S.H.I.E.L.D to pick them up, staring up at the pitch black sky with nothing but the haunting glow of the sunken bunker from the ocean floor. Ashley sat cross legged next to her, facing the water. Her heart was still racing from adrenaline earlier, and her body felt incredibly weak. They’d had both made it out completely unscathed and didn’t fight once, but the entire mission had still taken a lot of energy out of her. They sat together in silence, with just the gentle sound of the waves lapping against the shore accompanying them. “Sorry for my stupid question earlier,” Renesme suddenly spoke up, causing Ashley to look at her with her dark brows furrowed.</p>
<p>“Huh?” she frowned.</p>
<p>“Remember, my question about a bubble not being able to exist out of water? I just thought back to it and I feel…stupid,” Renesme blushed. She was still staring up at the stars scattered in the sky above them, but Ashley could tell that she was desperately trying not to meet her eyes out of sheer embarrassment.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. Bubbles <em>can</em> exist out of water,” Ashley smirked slightly, tearing her eyes away from her again. There was a small silence; but this time it was more of a comfortable one. Then, a thought popped into Renesme’s mind.</p>
<p>“Ashley, c-can I ask you a question?”</p>
<p>“Sure thing,” Ashley yawned back tiredly, running her fingers through her sodden locks.</p>
<p>“What kind of child was An-<em> Christie?</em>” Renesme sniffed, sitting up straight and drawing her knees to her chest as well. Ashley chewed on her bottom lip and picked up a handful of sand, rubbing it against her fingertips as she considered her answer. She really had to think about this, because nobody had ever asked before.</p>
<p>Nobody had really cared enough to do so.</p>
<p>“She…she was a <em>quiet</em> kid,” Ashley finally responded. Renesme stayed quiet, wanting her to elaborate in her own time. “She didn’t have many friends, didn’t smile much, didn’t care for people but not in a <em>mean</em> way…that was just the energy she gave because that’s the energy she got, I guess.” Renesme smiled to herself, not overly surprised.</p>
<p>“Yes, I can see that being her. She…she never told us how she became an assassin…it’s always interested me.”</p>
<p><em>“Oh,”</em> Ashley let out an amused, tinkering laugh, “no, I couldn’t tell you either. Not because I don’t want to, but because I genuinely don’t know. Christie and I didn’t walk that path of life together.”</p>
<p>“What does <em>that</em> mean?” Renesme sniffed with a frown.</p>
<p>“We grew up in two different countries,” Ashley broke it down in simpler terms, still focussing on the sand. “We were pretty close at the start but…then we kinda drifted away. I was sent to New York, she stayed in London.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I get it,” Renesme nodded back. Then it was Ashley’s turn to ask a question, something that had been on her mind since she’d seen Christie in Manhattan. It was a risk but she decided to go for it anyway.</p>
<p>“So…when you guys were in Asg-” But before she could go on, the sudden yet familiar sound of a jet came from somewhere in the night sky above.</p>
<p>S.H.I.E.L.D had finally arrived.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry this chapter is so christie-heavy! just thought it was important to solidify the connection - more avengers team based chapters from here on out!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter will be uploaded next weekend!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>